Fable IV: The Return of the Heroes
by Dario Soto
Summary: AU Modernize. As young Gabriel Sparrow is fighting a losing battle against President Raphael, he will need to discover his heritage and become the Hero Albion needs once again. But he will not fight this battle alone. Just like the Stories of the Old, the Heroes of Strength, Skill and Will will fight along side Gabriel to put an end to this darkness.
1. Sneak Peek

**A/N: The following chapter has been re-edited since there were several mistakes on them. The corrections had been made.**

**Hello fellow readers. For those who don't know me, I am Dario Soto here to introduce a new story. Please note, that this is a Fable/Skyrim story. The idea came to me when I was introduce to a writer called Rojoneo who is an amazing writer and he is the one who recreated 3 of the Fable game saga and created his versions of Fable IV and V. I recommend reading his stories, he is an awesome writer. After talking to him and asking for his approval, he allowed me to write this story. And in return, the two of us will be sharing ideas for missions to use for both of our stories. And Rojoneo, if you are reading this, this story goes out to you.**

**Summary: As what the title says, the Heroes are returning to defend Albion from the brick of chaos and destruction. And as for the main Hero, young Gabriel Sparrow is destined to save Albion from this new foe. But he will not do this alone. Just like before, he will need the help of the Heroes of the Old: Strength, Skill and Will. And since I say that this is a Fable/Skyrim story, you can all guess who one of the Heroes are (Dragonborn). And in case you are wondering, this will follow the Fable Storyline. And even though this is a Fable/Skyrim crossover, I am going to add two more characters from different games to become the other Heroes. (Rojoneo, if you are reading this, don't tell them who they are! I want it to be a surprise!)**

**But don't let me delay you anymore! Here is a sneak peek to my new story 'Fable IV: The Return of the Heroes'!**

**P.S. The person who is narrating this story is Theresa, just to give you all a heads up.**

_Italics: Theresa talking_

Normal: Action taking place

Sneak Peek

_Albion, before it was a time of peace and security, now is a time of chaos and fear. Ruled by a fearsome tyrant, all of the people of Albion were forced to follow his rule. And to make matters worse, his rule over Albion has caused darkness to grow._

Darkness was spreading throughout the land of Albion. Figures were starting to appear: One was a silhouette of a man, while others were wolf-like creatures. One by one, these dark figures were going from town to town destroying everything in their path. The people of Albion were running away in fear while some were killed off.

_Time was difficult for the people of Albion as they have to endure the suffering of the tyrants rule._

In the streets of Bowerstone, there were people sitting on the sidewalks begging for money while others were finding food and shelter.

_There are those who are willing to take a stand up against this tyrant._

In front of the Bowerstone Castle, there was a group of protesters with signs that say 'Respect the People' and 'We are not Slaves'. Inside the castle was a figure covered in darkness looking at the group of protesters. With a wave of their hand, a dark cloud appeared in front of the protesters and figures, from men and wolf-like creatures, emerged from the dark could.

_But in the end, they were ended in a swift action._

The figures of darkness rushed towards the group of protesters and started to kill them one by one. As each protester was running from the scene, a little girl was knocked towards the ground and started to cry for her mother. When the woman saw her daughter in pain, she rushed towards her just as a wolf creature appeared in front of them.

_And just when all hope seems lost…_

The wolf creature raised its right claw ready to kill the mother and daughter. All the woman could do is protect her daughter by covering her body over hers and prayed that no harm would come to them.

_A Hero will rise._

All of a sudden, a flash of white light appeared and sliced the wolf creature in half. The woman looks up and saw a white silhouette of a man appearing before them. Holding a sword in their right hand, the man turns to the woman and her daughter and tells them to run. In tears, the woman thanked the man as she took her daughter and ran away from the scene.

Looking at the other figures of darkness, the white-lighted man charged at them with their sword at hand. The man swung his sword right from left, cutting everything in his path. As a group of dark men charged at him, the white-lighted man took out a pistol and starts shooting at them. When one of them charged in front of him, the white-lighted man stabs the dark figure in the chest. After he pulls it out, he saw three wolf creatures advancing towards him. Putting his weapons away, the white-lighted man charged his hands with magic and unleased a powerful fire-storm at the wolf creatures. After he kills them, the white-lighted man was now surrounded by more dark figures.

_But this is one battle he cannot fight alone…_

As the white-lighted figure was running out of breath, the dark figures were advancing towards him.

_He will need the help of the Heroes of the Old…_

All of a sudden, the dark figures rushed towards the white-lighted figure with murderous intent.

_The Hero of Strength…_

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and caused a huge tremble. When the smoke cleared, a giant blue-lighted man holding a giant hammer appeared before them. When the wolf creatures saw this new arrival, they immediately charged at the giant. The blue-lighted man grips his hammer with one hand, swings it and sends five of those wolf creatures away. Seeing a dark-lighted man charging at him, the blue-lighted man brings up his hammer, swings it downward and smashes the man into nothing. Unknown to the blue-lighted man, a wolf creature was charging him from behind ready to kill them.

_The Hero of Skill…_

Out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and the wolf's head was blown off. Looking around, the blue-lighted man saw in the distance a yellow-lighted man holding what looked like a sniper rifle. As the yellow-lighted man gave them a two-finger salute, more dark figures were charging towards him. The yellow-figure man reloaded his sniper rifle, aimed and fired everything in his way. As the dark figures were getting closer, the yellow-lighted man puts away his sniper rifle and takes out a one-sided sword in one hand and a knife in the other. As the dark figure got close, in rapid speed, the yellow-lighted man was slicing everything in its way. Once he was done, another wave of dark figures was approaching him.

_And the Hero of Will…_

All of a sudden, there was a massive shout that blasted the dark figures away. Looking around, the yellow-lighted man saw a red-lighted woman walking towards them. As the dark figures got up and were ready to attack, the red-lighted woman's hands started to glow and use multiple spells on her enemies. After she was done, he saw another wave of dark figures approaching her. With a deep breath, the red-lighted woman unleashed a mighty shout that blew her enemies away.

Once the place was cleared of enemies; the white-lighted man, the blue-lighted man, the yellow-lighted man and the red-lighted woman stood side-by-side facing Bowerstone Castle.

_Together, they will have the power to take down this mighty foe._

Emerging from the castle was a gigantic shadow figure overlooking them. As each of the Heroes readied themselves, they all charged at the shadow figure, while at the same time, the shadow figure charged at the Heroes. Just as they were about to fight, everything turns black.

_It is time for the Heroes to rise and save Albion once again._

"Fable IV: The Return of the Heroes"

**What do you think? I know that I am describing each figure covered in light, but I don't want to give away any spoilers. As for the colors of each figure, let me help you all remember what each color means: Blue is Strength, Yellow is Skill, Red is Will and White is all four. This is just a preview of what is expected of this story. After I am done with one of my stories, I will start this story. I hope you all like this preview and I will return to start this story. Until then, see you all soon!**


	2. And So it Begins

**Greetings everyone! This is the official chapter to my new story Fable IV: The Return of the Heroes! Just to let you all know that this will take place in modern time and everything has technology. I hope you all give this story a chance and I promise that you will enjoy it. With that, let us begin!**

Chapter 1

_And so our story begins…_

_For centuries, I have watched time flow by and saw the world change around me. Ever since William, the last Hero King, defeated The Crawler, he had shape the land of Albion into a peaceful haven. And he managed to keep his kingdom from falling into dark times, even upon his deathbed. But that is all in the past, now it is the beginning of the 21st Century, where technology has advance and the stories of the old were nothing more than a fairy tale. But this new coming age is also the beginning of a dark reign. What was once Bowerstone Market now became Bowerstone City and it is ruled by a cruel man who went by the name of Raphael. He ruled Bowerstone City, along with everything in Albion, as President with an iron fist and a cold, black heart. And to make matters worse, his Vice-President is none other than Reaver, who was also his business partner. Together, the two of them ruled Albion, destroying all hope._

_But not all hope is lost…_

_Wanting to end Raphael's reign, an underground group called 'The Resistance' has had enough of Raphael's cruel rule. For years, they have sabotage, ruin and even destroyed many factories that Raphael owned. But this isn't enough. For Raphael to truly be defeated, a new Hero must rise to end this tyranny. But they cannot do it alone. Like the legend foretold, the Heroes of Strength, Skill and Will shall rise to aid the Fourth Hero, the one that binds all three together. It will be a difficult journey, but through hope and faith, these heroes will bring peace throughout Albion, just as in the Old Times._

* * *

><p>It was a cold, rainy night as a lone figure wearing a heavy cloak was walking through the streets of Bowerstone Industrial. Looking around to find any Patrol Officers, the figure turns towards the alleyway and hurries in. Walking down the alley, the figure stops at a dead end and turns left, where a door was present. Knocking a secret knock on the door, the door slightly opens, revealing a young man in their early twenties who had blonde hair and green eyes.<p>

He then said "Is the coast clear?"

The figure looks around and said "All clear."

The man opens the door and said "Hurry before the Patrol sees you."

With that, the figure entered the building. Once the man closed the door, the figure takes off his coat, revealing a 20 year-old boy with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same shirt the man is wearing, a navy blue shirt with a gold circle that has a crown on it. This person was Gabriel Sparrow.

Gabriel sighed and said "Good to see you, Jacob."

The man, who went by the name of Jacob Hendricks, said "What took you so long? I thought you were going to get food supplies?"

Gabriel then raised a black bag and said "I did, but I almost got caught by the Patrols."

Jacob shook his head and said "Well better put that away. We just got a new mission."

As Gabriel nodded, he made his way to the kitchen to put away the supplies. The building he was in was one of many Resistance hideouts that are scattered throughout Albion. After he puts the supplies away, he made his way to the War Room, where Jacob and another person was there. This person was name General Trasker. He was a Resistance Veteran who was in his forties and was bald.

When Gabriel was present, Trasker said "About time you came. We just received a Hit and Run mission from the people upstairs. There have been reports of a massive ship of weapons ready to be sent out. I want you and a squad to head in that factory, plant C4s and blow that shit up."

Gabriel saluted and said "Yes sir. I will proceed with caution."

As Trasker nodded, he left to get Gabriel's squad ready. Gabriel then looks at Jacob and said "By the way, have you heard from my sister yet?"

Jacob shook his head and said "I haven't heard from Laura for a week now."

Gabriel sighed and said "Alright, just let me now if anything comes up."

Jacob chuckled and said "She is what, two years older than you. She'll be fine."

Once Gabriel nodded, he proceeds down the hallway where his squad was getting ready. He then walks up to the table and picks up a rusty sword and sheathes it on his left side of his body while taking a pistol and holstering it on his right side. He then grabs a black recon armor and puts it on. As soon as he and the squad are ready, they opened a secret hatch that lead to the sewers and made their way to the factory. After a few minutes of walking through the filthy waters, Gabriel climbed up the ladder and opens the hatchet. Carefully opening it and looks around, he saw that he was behind the weapon factory. Once he pushes the hatch aside, he gets out and signals his squad to get out.

As the last member of his squad was out, Gabriel looks at his squad and said "Okay, you guys have your assignment. Go in, find your target, place some C4s and get the hell out of there. Once that is done, I will detonate the charges and blow this factory sky high. Any questions?"

Not receiving an answer, Gabriel said "Good, now let's go people."

With that, Gabriel and his squad went their separate way and carefully entered the factory unnoticed. Gabriel manages to go through the air vents to reach his destination faster. As he was crawling through the vents, he heard voices below him. As he looks though the vents, he couldn't believe his eyes. One of the voices was an old scientist, but the person next to him was none other than Reaver himself!

Wanting to listen to the conversation, Gabriel leans in as Reaver's voice said "Now why do I have to come all the way here? I only came to see the weapon shipment. Why waste my time with this…junk?"

The scientist replied "But sir, you have no idea what this…"

Reaver interrupted him by saying "Do you realize what we stand for, hm? Why bring up relics from the past when we could create weapons?"

The scientist said "But sir, this relic is over 8,000 years old. If we can…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud gunshot. A few seconds later, Reaver said "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Never question my authority. Now, without further interruption, I must be off. Tatty bye."

After a few footsteps and the door opening and closing, the room remained silent. Wanting to know what the commotion was about, Gabriel carefully lifted the air vent and look inside the room. The first site he saw was the old scientist dead on the floor with a gunshot in the chest. Gabriel inwardly cursed at Reaver's intentions.

"_That guy is nothing but trouble," _Gabriel thought, _"Let see what the commotion was about."_

Moving the air lid aside, Gabriel moved forward so that his feet went through first. And just like that, Gabriel fell to the floor, hurting his legs a bit. After shaking off the pain, he looks around to see what Reaver and the scientist were talking about until he saw it.

Moments later, Gabriel said "You have got to be kidding me."

In front of him was a demonic coffin that was covered in black metal, had spikes in each corner, in between the cracks of the coffin was emitting a red glow of energy and on the front of the coffin had a symbol with an upside down U with a line on top and a dot in the center of the U.

"This is what they were talking about?" Gabriel asked himself, "What is this coffin doing here?"

Suddenly, his earpiece went off and a voice said "Sir, the charges are set. Waiting for further instructions."

While looking at the coffin, Gabriel pressed on his earpiece with right hand and said "Tell the squad to return to the base. I will detonate the C4s and regroup. I am in one of the labs."

"What?!" his squad member yelled, "Why are you in there?!"

Gabriel replied "I thought I have found something interesting, but it's nothing. Tell the squad to hurry up."

"Why is that sir?" the squad member asked.

Gabriel took a deep breath and said "Reaver's here."

"Aw shit," the squad member said, "Alright sir, but are you sure you will be alright?"

As Gabriel laughed, he puts his left hand on top of the coffin where the symbol is at and said "Don't worry about me, I will be fine…"

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. Without realizing it, he let out a loud a painful yell. When he looks over at his left hand, his eyes widen. There was a long spike that pierced through Gabriel's hand! When the spike retracted, blood was coming out of Gabriel's hand on onto the coffin. Quickly removing his hand, he grabs onto it and tries to find something to prevent the bleeding. After looking around, he saw a roll of bandage, gets it and quickly wraps it around his hand.

The squad member's voice then said "Sir! What happen?! What's wrong?!"

Gabriel replied "I got fucking stabbed! Don't worry about me, just hurry up and get out of here!"

The squad member then said "But sir…"

Just then, Gabriel heard voices on the other side of the door. Cursing on his luck, Gabriel pulls out his sword and gets ready. Once the doors open, he saw three Patrol Guards entering the room. In a fast reaction, Gabriel charges at one of the Guards and stabs them in the chest. Pushing the dead corpse towards another guard, the one near him pulled out his sword and swings it at Gabriel. Looking at the attacking guard, Gabriel pulls out his sword and blocks the attack. Pushing the dead corpse out of the way, the other guard draws his pistol, ready to shot the intruder. Seeing this, Gabriel pushes the guard and throws his sword at the guard. As the guard moves away from the flying sword, the guard next to Gabriel had an opportunity to attack. But they were stopped when Gabriel pulled out his pistol, aimed it at the Guard's head and shot it, leaving a hole in the Guard's forehead. Just as Gabriel was about to shot the other guard, there was a loud bang and Gabriel felt pain in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his pistol. Looking at the source of pain, he saw a bullet wound in his right shoulder. When he looks at the Guard, they rushed up to him and delivers a powerful kick towards Gabriel's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

When Gabriel tried to get up, the Guard places his right foot on his chest and said "You rebels are nothing more but crap."

They then aims their pistol at Gabriel and said "See you in hell, asshole."

All Gabriel could do now is close his eyes and wait for death to come. It is sad that he will never see his sister Laura again. She was all the family he had left after their parents died when he was 10. And now was going to join them.

Just as all hope is lost, a female voice said in his head _"Death is not your destiny yet, little Sparrow."_

Just as Gabriel opened his eyes, there was a flash of red light coming from the coffin. When the Guard and Gabriel look over, they saw the gaps from the coffin glowing intensely. There was a red line going from the front top of the coffin all the way to the bottom. When things couldn't get any worse, the front of the coffin started break in two and began to open outward. Once the coffin was fully open, the light grew brighter until it died seconds later and smoke was coming out of the coffin. Curious, the Guard leans over to see what was inside. When he looks inside, he saw absolutely nothing.

The Guard huffed and said "Piece of crap. After all the light show, I expected that…"

All of a sudden, the smoke that was in the air started to move on its own and knocked the Guard to the ground. Trying to get up, the smoke covered around the Guard's body and lifted them off the ground. Struggling to break free, the Guard screamed until Gabriel heard what sounded like guts being sucked up. After a few seconds later, the Guard's body was thrown next to him. When Gabriel saw the guard, his eyes widen and he started to freak out. The Guard's body was completely mummified, his eyes were gone, his skin has been decomposed and under his skin showed his bones structure. And judging from the expression on the face, it looked like they were in terror. (A/N: she is wearing the Dragon Priest Mask Nahkriin)

Trying to get up, Gabriel saw the smoke being gathered up in front of him. By the looks of it, it was ready to charge at him too! Looking around, he saw his pistol, grabs it and aims it at the smoke. Continuing to aim at the smoke, he saw a figure appearing. Being ready for anything, as soon as the smoke disappeared and the figure revealed themselves, Gabriel's eyes widen in awe and shock and his mouth dropped. The figure was a young woman who had creamy white skin and long black hair. She was wearing what looks like black armor that was well fitted to her body, her armor was sleeveless, showing her arm skin, and her gauntlets had claws, which scared Gabriel a bit. She had, what looks like, a satchel on her left side of her waist. He couldn't see her face since it was covered by a black mask that almost looks mysterious.

Preparing for the worse, the woman sniff the air and said in a sweet tone "That blood…did…did you use your blood to free me?"

Taken surprise by the woman's voice, Gabriel said "Well…um…I just placed my hand on the coffin until it pierced it."

The woman looked at Gabriel's injury and started to walk towards him. Just as he raised his pistol at her, the woman shouted **"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

As she shouted, she released a powerful force of red energy at Gabriel that sends his pistol flying out of his hands. Surprised, Gabriel looks at his hand and thought _"How the hell did she do that?!"_

When he looks back at the woman, he was shocked to see her in front of him! As the woman was looking at the wound, she tilts her head as she continues to examine it. Looking at Gabriel, she lifts her hands towards her mask and takes it off. Gabriel was awed at the sheer beauty this woman had. But the thing that stood out were her eyes: they were black and her pupils were crimson red.

That is when Gabriel put the pieces together and thought _"Holy shit! This woman is a vampire and is about to drink my blood!"_

Instead of biting down on him and drinking his blood, the woman just looks at the bullet hole on his right shoulder. Moving her hand over his wound, her hand started to glow yellow. Right before Gabriel was about to say something, he felt a pain near his wound. As he looks at it, just like that, the bullet that was in his wound came flying out. Gritting his teeth in pain, just as things was already bad for him, Gabriel saw the woman's hands glowing orange and placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other one on his left hand. Believing he might be in pain again, Gabriel shut his eyes and prepare for the worse. But instead, he felt a warm sensation on his wounds. Relaxing a bit, he opens his as she saw the woman smiling at him. After seconds later, the glow in her hands disappeared and removed them from Gabriel's wounds. Looking at his should, Gabriel couldn't believe it: the gunshot wound was completely healed! Whatever the woman did, she healed his shoulder leaving no scar! Realizing she did the same thing with his left hand, Gabriel quickly removed the bandages, only to see his hand fully healed!

As Gabriel continues to stare as his scar-free hand, the woman got up and said "So now that is out of the way, care to tell me where I am?"

In a fast reaction, Gabriel quickly got up and said in a stunned way "You…You are a…"

The woman sighed and said "Yes, Yes, get it out of your system. I am a vampire."

But to her surprise, Gabriel said "You're a Will User!"

Confused, the woman looks at him and asked "What?"

Gabriel replied "You used magic to heal me. That means you must be a Will User! But there hasn't been once since…"

The woman said "Listen, I don't know what this Will User is, but I need to know. Where am I?"

Gabriel shook his head and said "Sorry, got carried away. You are in Reaver's factory."

The woman raised and eyebrow and said "You have to be more specific than that."

Gabriel then said "Bowerstone Industrial.

As the woman continues to stare at him expecting more, Gabriel sighs and said "You're in the land of Albion."

Instead of satisfied with the answer, the woman said "And how far is this Albion from Skyrim?"

Now his turn for answer, Gabriel tilts his head and asked "Where is that?"

The woman replied "One of several providence in Tamriel?"

Gabriel shook his head and said "Sorry, never heard of it."

The woman was confused and said "Who hasn't heard of the Empire in Tamriel? What year is it?"

Gabriel replied "It is 2012."

As the woman nodded, she said "What era?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked.

The woman said "What era is it?"

Gabriel replied "A.D."

The woman sighed and said "Okay, I need to think. I wonder how long I was in that coffin."

Knowing the answer, Gabriel said "From what I heard, they said that the coffin you were in was at least 8,000 years old."

Hearing him say that, the woman's face went from confuse to deep pain. She looks at him in a worried face and said "Did…Did you say…8,000 years?"

As Gabriel nodded, the woman said "I…I was trapped in that damn coffin…for 8,000 years?!"

Trying to keep her calm, Gabriel raised his hands and said "Calm down, we don't want everyone to know we are still here."

Confused, the woman asked "Who?"

Gabriel said "Long story short, this place is ruled by a tyrant who cares nothing more than power. And if we don't leave in the next minute, we are going to be caught and will be thrown in jail for this."

Relaxing a bit, the woman said "Very well, since this world is new to me, I suppose I'll follow you."

"Great," Gabriel said, "But if we do, can you…"

The woman sighed and said "I promise not to drink your blood."

Gabriel sighed in relief and said "Good. By the way, my name is Gabriel Sparrow. What's yours?"

The woman replied "I am Valerie Coldheart. Now let us leave this place."

When Gabriel nodded, he quickly got his pistol and he and Valerie left the room. Once they got out, he saw his rusty sword and gets it. Along the way, Valerie forgot she had taken off her mask and puts it back on. As they were rushing down the hallways, they encountered a few more Guards standing around. Preparing himself for the worse, Gabriel steadies his sword until Valerie charges at the Guards. The Guards quickly noticed her and pulled out their weapons.

The moment they were about to charge at her, Valerie shouted **"WULD NAH KEST!"**

In a fast moment, Valerie dashed through the air and appeared in front of the Guards. With no time to react, Valerie's right hands started to glow blue and unleashed a powerful lightning spell at the first Guard. She then proceeded by summoning a transparent sword in her left hand and stabs the Guard in the chest. As she pulls out the sword from the dead Guard, another one was about to attack her. Valerie looks at them and shouted **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

She released a blast of fire from her mouth, burning the Guard alive and in pain. Wanting to end their pain, Valerie swings her sword across the Guard's body. As the last Guard was about to attack Valerie, Gabriel rushed up to them and blocked the Guard's attack. The Guard and Gabriel both parried a bit until Gabriel disarms the Guard and stabs them in the gut.

After pulling out his sword, Gabriel looks at Valerie and said "I have to ask, how in the hell did you do all that stuff?"

Valerie replied "Focus on escaping first then ask questions later."

"Oh right," Gabriel said, "Come on, I know a quick way out."

After spending a few minutes of running, Gabriel and Valerie found a backdoor, leading to the streets. Taking in some air, Valerie looks around and sees the buildings and how they are made off. Looking at the streets, she notices long metal poles with a weird light on the top.

"What are those?" Valerie asked.

Gabriel looks at her and said "Those are street lamps."

As Valerie was interested in this, Gabriel said "Come on, I'll take you to our base of operation."

Lifting the sewer hatchet, Gabriel signals Valerie to enter and said "Don't mind the smell."

The moment Valerie entered the sewers, she nearly gagged. She then thought _"How can this be his base of operation?"_

Once Gabriel closes the hatchet and regroups with Valerie, he remembers something and pulls out a trigger. He then said "You might want to cover your ears."

Right before she was going to do that, Gabriel pushed the button and there was a huge explosion on the surface. As Valerie gave him a curious look, Gabriel said "I'll explain more on our way to the base. Come on."

With that, Valerie followed Gabriel back to the headquarters. Unknown to the both of them, their destinies are about to be revealed.

**And that is it! And so the Hero meets the Dragonborn! And yes, I made Valerie a Vampire Lord for this story, mainly because I thought it's going to be cool! Before I forget, in all the Fable games, the main Hero always gets a dog, sadly to say, he won't have one in this story. Sorry to disappoint all you Fable fans out there. And before you ask, yes Valerie will fight mostly with her spells…you all should know why. (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	3. Coming up with a Plan

**Hello everyone! Time for the next chapter! I read one of the reviews that Valerie might be a Redguard. Let me clarify, she is a Nord. And since she is a Vampire Lord, I am going to have her have all the Vampire Lord abilities without her transforming into one. Don't get me wrong, the transformation looks badass, but might as well not use it in the story. Also, there is a surprise guest at the end of this chapter! Who it is? Find out!**

Chapter 2

"Where the hell is he?" Jacob asked to himself, "One minute, he is going according to plan, then I hear that he got stabbed and now the whole factory is destroyed. So where the hell is he?"

As he asked the question, he saw Gabriel arriving in the War Room. Jacob sighed and said "Where the hell were you? You went AWOL for a minute and then you…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Valerie. He raised an eyebrow and said "Hey Gabe, who is that? I thought that…"

She then takes off her mask and showed her beauty. As she puts her mask into the satchel, Jacob quickly rushed up to her, played the typical ladies' killer impersonation, and said "Why hello there, beautiful. What brings a lovely lady like yourself down to our base?"

Valerie raised an eyebrow and looks at Gabriel as of saying to get Jacob away from her. Gabriel caught on and said "Uh Jacob, you might want to step away from her."

"Why?" Jacob asked, "She's shy or something?"

Gabriel simply replied "She's a vampire."

Hearing Gabriel saying that, Jacob's eyes widen in shock as he was stepping away from her in a fast pace until he was standing next to Gabriel. He then looks at him and said "What the hell, man?! Why did you bring her to our base?!"

Gabriel replied "I owe her my life. She saved from the Patrol."

When Jacob was about to say something, Gabriel said "And plus, she's a Will User!"

There was a moment of silence and Jacob said "You're yanking me."

"I saw her use magic!" Gabriel said.

Valerie sighed and said "I told you I am not a Will User. Yes, I use magic, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gabriel looks at her and said "In the stories, it is said that the Heroes can use one of three abilities: Strength, Skill and Will. Strength involves in close combat, Skill is more into long range attacks and Will involves magic."

"But I told you I am not from Albion," Valerie said, "I am from Skyrim."

"Tell me this," Jacob said, "What is this place?"

Valerie sighed and said "You might want to take a seat. My story is a long one."

As they all seat down, she began telling her story about the time she live in Skyrim. She began telling them that she was a Nord living in the capital of Cyrodiil and decided to move to Skyrim to learn about her roots. But when she got there, she was caught in the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. And once she was about to be executed, a dragon appeared and began to attack them. After escaping and aiding Whiterun, another dragon appeared but was soon ended by Valerie's hands. That is when she discovered her destiny of being a Dragonborn. Traveling across Skyrim, she began to tell her tales.

She began to tell her stories of the time she had joined the Thieves Guild, then proceeded on telling them that she joined the Dark Brotherhood. Soon afterwards, she told them the time she was accepted into the Companions and lastly how she was enrolled in the College of Winterhold. After becoming powerful enough, she soon confronted Alduin and ended his reign of terror. Soon afterwards, she defeat Miraak, the first Dragonborn, and then ended the life of Harkon the Vampire Lord.

When she finished telling her story, Jacob and Gabriel were both amazed with Valerie's stories. However, one thing bothered Gabriel and said "But wait, how did you ended up in that coffin?"

Rage covered Valerie's face and replied in a vile tone "The Thalmor!"

Confused by this, when Gabriel was about to ask, Valerie said "After I defeat Harkon, I wanted to cure myself of the Vampire disease. Once I acquired what I need for the ritual, I was attack by the Thalmor. I manage to defeat them with ease, but they were ordered to kill me and report to a place called Balmore Cave. When I arrived, I now realize it was a trap for me."

As she gripped her hands, she said "Before they sealed me, they told me that the ritual they were using on me was called 'The Dagon Curse'. It is design to seal up its target and trap them until someone decides to open it. And since I am a vampire, I was forever trapped."

Gabriel felt bad for her. Being trapped for 8,000 years and suddenly wake up in a world you once knew would be hard for him. Valerie then said "The coffin had a blood seal on it, and it will only open is if someone were to give their blood."

Now understanding what had happen to him, Gabriel said "So when I placed my hand on the coffin, it pierced me and gave it my blood to free you?"

Valerie nodded and said "I thank you for freeing me. But…"

She then went silent for a bit and said "I am in a new world now. And for the first time…I don't know what to do."

Having an idea, Jacob stood up and said "I know! You can join The Resistance!"

As Valerie and Gabriel look at him, he said "Think about it! With her skills, we can really do some damage to Raphael!"

Valerie raised an eyebrow and said "I guess it's my turn for answers. Like: What is this resistance? And who is this Raphael you speak of?"

Gabriel looks at her and said "Let's just say you woke up in the wrong time. We are ruled by Raphael, the President of Bowerstone City and ruler of everything in Albion."

Jacob said "The guy is a complete asshole. He forces people into force labor, taxes the people a lot of money, crime is going wild, you name it. All he cares for is making money and profit."

Gabriel then said "The Resistance is doing its best to make Albion a better place by destroying weapon factories, stealing food and supplies and giving them to the needy and all that stuff. But no matter what we do, Raphael and Reaver are always on step ahead of us."

"So," Valerie said, "This land is ruled by a tyrant who doesn't care for the people and only cares for money?"

Gabriel and Jacob nodded as Valerie said "And this resistance is doing everything in its power to make sure he suffers for the crimes he's committed?"

As Gabriel and Jacob nodded once more, Valerie simply said "Where do I sign up?"

Both Gabriel and Jacob were shocked at Valerie's respond and Gabriel said "You're serious?"

Valerie shrugged and said "It's not the first time I was part of the rebellion. During the Civil War, I joined the Stormcloaks. So why not?"

"This is awesome!" Jacob said, "Now we got a vampire on our side! Now we…"

All of a sudden, his phone started to go off. As he takes it out and look at the screen, he said "Hold on, got to take this."

When he answered the phone and walked to away from Valerie and Gabriel, the vampire looks at him and said "What is that he is using?"

Gabriel replied "It's a phone. It is something we use to communicate with people far away."

"Really?" Valerie asked, "I bet you have better means of transportation as well."

"Well," Gabriel said, "We got cars, ships, planes, you name it. We pretty much have everything."

Valerie's eyes widen in surprise and said "Time really has changed. Can you show me all of these devices?"

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the vampire's innocence. Despite being away for 8,000 years, Valerie was eager to learn more. But with everything that is happening, he might consider showing her everything he knows.

Gabriel said "I will soon enough. But right now, we have to deal with Raphael and his goons. I am still waiting Laura for…"

All of a sudden, Jacob's voice yelled "What do you mean they were ambushed?!"

Hearing Jacob's voice, Gabriel and Valerie looked at Jacob, who is furious at the moment, and said "How the hell did this happen?!...What do you mean you didn't know?!...Great! Just great! Thanks for the info, ass-wipe!"

With that, Jacob hangs up his phone and furiously threw it across the room, which was smashed to bit. Stunned by Jacob's reaction, Gabriel said "Dude, what is the problem?"

Jacob looks at him with a worried look and said "It's Laura, she and her squad were taken by the Patrol."

The moment he said that, Gabriel's heart sank. He then said "But…how did that happen?!"

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and said "I don't know how, but her squad was ambushed. I don't get it, it was supposed to be a recon mission. How the hell did the Patrol know about it?"

"What about Laura?!" Gabriel asked angrily, "What did they do to her?!"

Jacob gave him a dread look and said "By the looks of things, she might end up in Lionhead Island."

Gabriel's expression changed into rage and said "That place is torture! Why would they send her there?!"

Jacob replied "Do I look like I have all the answers?! Look, I know Laura is the only family you have, but think for a moment."

And just like that, Gabriel walks up to one of the tables, grabs a coat that lying there, put it on and was heading to the door. Before he left, Jacob asked "Where are you going?"

Gabriel looks back and said "Going to save her."

Jacob shook his head and said "The hell is wrong with you? You barely survived the last mission and you expect to go into a highly secure prison in the middle of nowhere to save her?"

Gabriel then shouted "I am not going to leave her there to die!"

And with that, Gabriel left the building, slamming the door behind him. After a moment of silence, Valerie looks at Jacob and said "What was that about?"

Jacob sighed and said "It's his sister. Apparently, her squad was ambushed and was captured on sight. Right afterwards, they are being sent to Lionhead Island. It's an island prison located a few miles away from the shoreline."

"Are you going to save her and her squad?" Valerie asked.

Jacob replied "I don't know how well prisons were back then for you, but this is the modern times. Trying to break in will be suicide. Trying to break someone out of it will be…suicide with a bunch of dying puppies."

"Jeez," Valerie said, "What a way to put it. Just hope he is fine."

* * *

><p>Gabriel was walking down the streets trying to avoid the Patrol. He couldn't believe it, Laura, his sister, was taken and is being transported to Lionhead Island! Wanting to release some tension, he turned towards an alleyway and started to kick a trashcan. Even though he knocks it over, he still continues to kick it. And with one mighty kick, he sends the trashcan flying further into the alleyway.<p>

He sighed in frustration, looks into the sky and said "What am I going to do? Laura is taken and is going to be locked up. I have to do something but what?!"

As he wipes the tears that were falling down from his face, he said "I need help."

Just as things were hopeless, a female voice said _"Never give up on hope. Ask and you shall receive."_

Startled by the voice, Gabriel looks around to see who was speaking. When he found the source of the voice, he saw an old woman who had dark skin and her eyes were pure white. She was wearing red and white dress that covered her body, a red hood that covered her head except for her face and she was barefoot.

Curious to know who this woman is, Gabriel asked "Who are you?"

The woman replied _"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire."_

"The Spire?" Gabriel said, "But that thing was destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"_That may be true," _Theresa said, _"I should know, I was the one who destroyed it before it was fallen into the wrong hands."_

"Wait," Gabriel said, "You were there? But…how is that…"

Theresa interrupted him by saying _"Listen to me, Gabriel. We don't have much time. If you want to save Laura and stop Raphael, then you will have to trust me."_

Gabriel was shocked at this and said "Wait, how do you know about me and Laura?"

Theresa replied _"There are things you have yet to know. But for now, you have an important destiny ahead of you."_

"Do you know how to save my sister?" Gabriel asked.

Hoping for the answer he wanted, Theresa shook her head and said _"No. But in the future, someone will not only save her but aid you in your destiny to defeat Raphael."_

"Someone else?" Gabriel asked, "Who?"

Theresa replied _"All in good time. But for now, you need to prove yourself that you have what it takes to defeat Raphael."_

Gabriel sighed in defeat and said "What do I have to do?"

Theresa replied _"You will need to obtain an artifact in Bowerstone Castle. It is buried in the tomb of the first Hero King. If you can reach it and take hold of it, then you are one step closer in saving your sister."_

"What?!" Gabriel asked, "Are you crazy?! Raphael is living there and that place is heavy with security!"

Theresa said _"If you want to save your sister, this is the path to take."_

"Okay," Gabriel said, "Let's say you are telling the truth and this artifact will help me save my sister. But how in the hell am I going in without alerting the guards?!"

Out of nowhere, there was a cough. When Theresa and Gabriel turn to see who it was, they saw Valerie behind him. When Gabriel was about to say something, Valerie said "I heard everything. And if you want a distraction, I know the _perfect_ way to do so."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

It was a bright and sunny morning as the sun was shining through the city. Bowerstone Castle is the only landmark where is hasn't changed since King William's rule. In the main office, overlooking Bowerstone City, Raphael was standing in front of the window admiring the view. Raphael was in his late thirties, had combed grey hair that he had in a ponytail and was wearing a fancy black suit.

As he was admiring the view, the door opened, revealing to be Reaver. His appearance hasn't changed in the past hundreds of years. He still wore his white suit, but instead of a tall hat, he was wearing a white bowler hat. When he saw Raphael, he said "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But it appears that the factory blew up after I left. No doubt that it was the Resistance."

Raphael gruff as he turns to him and said "They are merely pests that have to be dealt with. But what of our other experiments?"

Reaver smiled and said "As you know, we have 'acquired' many DNA's, but we are nearly successful."

Raphael grinned and said "Good. Once it is, I want a human trail to proceed. After that, we will…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom outside. When Raphael and Reaver look outside, they expected to see an explosion. But instead, they saw the once clear day turn into a raging storm. Dark clouds started to form and cover the sky, rain started to pour down, and worse, lightning struck down from the skies! When they were about to ask what was going on, they saw the Guards from below running to the main gate. Following to see where the Guards were going, they notice a figure in front of the gates. The figure was a woman wearing black armor and a strange looking mask. Unknown to them that this person was Valerie.

Reaver huffed and said "What a persistent little one."

As Valerie was standing in front of the gates while seeing the Guards getting closer, she took a deep breath and yelled in her Dragonborn voice **"RAPHAEL!"**

Her voice shook the skies and caused everyone to stop for a moment and cover their ears. While Reaver and Raphael were shocked by this, Valerie continues by saying **"YOUR REIGN OF TERROR HAS GONE LONG ENOUGH! I HAVE SEEN THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON YOUR PEOPLE! AND I SAY ENOUGH!"**

Reaver manage to recover and said "Dear me, what is that?"

Before Raphael could reply, Valerie said **"NOW GAZE UPON ME AS I DEMOSTRATE MY POWERS!"**

As she looks at the Guards, who were about to close in on her, she took in a mighty breathe and shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

She released a blast of force from her mouth and manages to knock over ever Guard that was available. Once that happen, her hands started to glow orange as she prepared herself. The moment the Guards got up, she unleashed a powerful Fireball Spell on every single Guard. As some of the Fireballs missed some Guards, they proceeded to close in on her. Wanting to turn the tides, her left hand started to turn green and use a Paralyze Spell to stop the Guards' movement. Valerie's right hand then started to glow blue and unleashes a Lightning Chain Spell to hit every Guard. Finishing the first wave of Guards, more started to move towards her direction.

As the Guards were close, Valerie took a deep breath and shouted **"LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

A blast of cold ice escaped her mouth and onto the Guards, who were then encased in ice. Reaver merely smirked at this woman and said "Well, Well, Well. It appears she is a Will User. I thought they were all gone."

Raphael grunted and said "Not all of them."

Getting ready for the next wave, Valerie pressed on to her right ear and whispered "Hello? Am I using this right?"

_With Gabriel…_

While Valerie was causing the distraction, Gabriel manages to sneak around and found himself in the courtyard. He then pressed onto his right ear and said "You got it. I have to say, you are great at this."

He could hear Valerie chuckled and said _"This is nothing. Are you in yet?"_

When Gabriel found the tomb of the first Hero King, he rushed up to it and said "I am in. Okay, get out of there and go back to the base. If Jacob sources are right, then there are catacombs in the tomb that will help me escape. I'll meet you guys up and come up with a plan to save Laura."

"_Okay," _Valerie said, _"Be careful."_

Gabriel chucked and said "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that, Gabriel opened the door to the tomb and enters it.

_With Valerie…_

Knowing that Gabriel had succeeded, she said in her Dragonborn voice **"THAT IS A TASTE OF MY POWERS, RAPHAEL!"**

In the castle, Reaver looks at Raphael and asked "She is done already?"

Raphael looks at her in a curious way and said "What is she planning?"

Valerie then said **"BE WARN, RAPHAEL! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE, I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU! FARE THEE WELL FOR NOW!"**

To strike fear into the Guards and everyone around/near the castle, she let out a wicked laugh as her body was covered in black smoke, and in an instance, transformed into a swarm of bats. Once she said that, she started to fly away from Bowerstone Castle, leaving everyone gasping in shock. Reaver and Raphael were stun to the least as Reaver said "I admit, I did not see that coming. Especially from a Will User."

Raphael then said "A crazy Will User out to get me, looks like I need to obtain better security."

Reaver smiled and said "You want to proceed with the human trials then?"

Raphael gave off devious smile and said "Of course."

* * *

><p>In an unknown location, Theresa was standing in a room where she was waiting for Gabriel to reach the artifact. Once she sensed him entering the tomb, Theresa smiled and said <em>"He has done it. Though he had help, it is still impressive that Valerie can offer her help."<em>

Near her, a voice said in a British accent "I do admit that was an impressive display. Though I wonder how one does 'magic' like that?"

When Theresa turns around, she saw a man standing near her. The man had brown hair that swept to one side, had brown eyes and was wearing a brown tweed jacket with a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes.

Theresa smiled at the stranger and said _"Greetings, old friend."_

The man smiled and said "Oh, don't be so formal, Tessie. We've been friends since…well, a long time. Can't I see my good old friend once awhile?"

As Theresa shook her head, she said _"Did you do what I told you?"_

The man nodded and replied "I have been though all time and space looking for 'candidates' you would be interested, and let me say, I found two that fit the resume."

Theresa nodded and said _"Thank you. And are you sure that their timelines won't be altered?"_

The man replied "Not to worry, to take precautions, I have taken the liberty to ensure their timelines are safe."

He then fixes his bowtie and said "After all, it is what I do?"

The man then said "And what of this Valerie girl? Are you sure she is right one?"

Right before she was going to reply, another voice said in a Scottish accent "How rude! How dare you talk about my champion like that?!"

When the two of them look over, they saw another man sitting on a chair. The man had white chin-length hair, pale eyes and a light beard. He was wearing a strange outfit that the right half of his long-sleeved jacket was in a light shade of purple and the other half was red. Underneath it was a little-pink cravat. His trousers were dark purple, but it had light purple-colored swirls. He also had black boots and a thin belt.

Theresa then said to the man _"He is just being curious, Sheogorath."_

The man, identified as Sheogorath, huffed and said "I tell you, little Valerie has the skills to become this 'Hero' Tessie always talks about. And I should know, I have seen her skills."

The man rubs his broad chin and said "You know, for a mentally insane Daedric Lord, you are caring about humans unlike your siblings."

Sheogorath replied "Someone has too."

Interrupting them, Theresa said _"I suppose it is time."_

She then walks over to an altar, where three Guild Seals stood resting. (Picture the Guild Seal from Fable 3).

She said _"The time has come for the Heroes to return. Gabriel may be the one destined to be a great Hero, but he will need help in order to fulfill that destiny."_

As she places her hands over the seals, they started to glow in three different colors: red, blue and yellow. The man with the British accent walks up to the Guild Seals that glowed blue and yellow, takes out a metal device from his pocket and pressed a button. As the end of the device turned green and made a whirring sound, he places it over the Guild Seals. After the man was done, Sheogorath walks up to the Guild Seal that glowed red and places his left hand over it. Once he was done, Sheogorath removed his hand from the Guild Seal.

When she closed her eyes, Theresa said _"Search for those worthy enough to become the Heroes Albion need. Search throughout Time and Space to find them."_

With that, the seals glowed brighter until the light died and disappeared into thin air. Theresa smiled and said _"Now we shall see who are our chosen heroes will be."_

Seeing Theresa do her magic, Sheogorath looks over at the mysterious man and said "By the way, I haven't got your name yet. Said you were a doctor?"

The man fixes his bowtie once again and said "As I said to many companions and people I encounter, I am just The Doctor."

"I get that," Sheogorath said, "I mean Doctor Who?"

**Dun Dun Dun! That is right people! The Doctor made his guest appearance! How else is Theresa going to bring the other two Heroes into their world? With the help of a Time Traveling Alien! Anyways, Sheogorath also made his appearance, he is sort of Valerie's guardian (believe it or not).**

**And now for a challenge: You know that Gabriel and Valerie are going to be two of the four Heroes, so my challenge to you all is guess the other two Heroes! I will give you two hints; one of them is from a deep space shooting game while the other one is from an RPG game. I know you will guess the first one, but I made the second one tricky. The first one to get one or both correct will get a shout out in the next chapter. Next time: the call of the Heroes! Until then, please review!**


	4. The Call of the Heroes

**I am back with another chapter of Fable IV. Wow, no one has won the challenge from the previous chapter. Mostly because no one is reading this story and reviews it. Eh, it's alright. That means you are all about to find out and will be in for a surprise! And just to refresh all of your memories on the Heroes; Strength is Blue, Skill is Yellow, Will is Red and the Fourth is White. When I was coming up with the team of Heroes, I imagine these four Heroes I pick will be the ultimate team.**

**So without further due, let us begin!**

Chapter 3

Gabriel had enter the tomb and looked around. As he was looking around, he let out a 'oh shit' moment. The tomb had only one room and no way out. He knew that Jacob showed his the layout of the castle and the tomb. It showed that there was a tunnel leading out of the tomb and into the Bowerstone Sewers. But after looking around hoping to find one, there wasn't. Gabriel cursed and said "Damn it! Maybe it is a secret passage way. But where is it?"

Deciding to find the artifact Theresa told him about, Gabriel looks around to find it. As he looks onto the two stone coffins that were resting, he hoped that the artifact wasn't in one of them. When he looks to the coffin on the right, it read 'Here lies the Great Hero King Sparrow', his eyes just widen. In the history books, it was accustom for royalty to be spoken by their first name and not by their last name. Seeing his last name on the dead king's coffin, it made Gabriel wonder about that.

Gabriel chuckled and thought _'Maybe I am related to the king."_

As he looks at the statue in front of him, he saw the statue of a hooded woman with her hands placed on her chest. Inspecting the statue, Gabriel continues to stare at it until he started to walk towards. Then as he was close to it, he trips over a crack on the floor and cause him to fall over. Holding out his hands, he landed perfectly on them avoiding hitting the floor with his face. As he let out a sigh, he thought to himself _"If I want to rescue Laura, I have to be more attentive and avoid stuff like this!"_

Trying to get up, he places his left hand on the wall where the statue it until he unintentionally pushed a brick in. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, when he was about to ask himself what just happen, the statue's hands started to lower itself. Gabriel got out of the way just as the statue's hands stopped in front of him. Getting up, when Gabriel looks at the hands, his eyes just bulged out. Resting on the statue's hands was a Guild Seal!

"No way," Gabriel said, "That's a Guild Seal! I thought those were gone long ago. I wonder if this is the artifact Theresa was telling me about."

Once Gabriel took the seal from the statue's hands, he then said "Great, now that I have the seal, what am I going to do?"

All of a sudden, the Guild Seal started to glow bright white. Covering his eyes from the light, Gabriel was wondering what was going on until the light completely blinds him. Once the light died down, Gabriel disappeared along with the light.

* * *

><p>Jacob, along with a handful of rebels, were watching the small flat-screen TV as it showed Valerie demonstrating her powers in Bowerstone Castle. As she was using her powers to kill the Guards, the rebels all let out a 'oh!' expression as she used her magic. The news kept on replaying the footage all morning, which gave some rebels time to make some popcorn. While some of the critics were saying that it was a terrorist attack, some say that it is the work of The Resistance. Jacob just smiled at the sheer power Valerie was displaying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw smoke gathering up in one area.<p>

Jacob sighed in frustration and said "Okay, which one of you is smoking?"

As the rebels were replying no, the smoke cleared up just to reveal Valerie. The whole room jumped back in surprise when they saw Valerie appear out of nowhere. Jacob catch his breath and said "Next time, give us a heads up! You gave us a heart-attack!"

Valerie smirked as she removed her mask and puts it away in her satchel. She then said "We'll see."

One of the rebels decided to say something by saying "Have you seen the news? They have been playing the footage of you all morning."

When Valerie saw the small TV as it showed her fighting the Guards, she tilts her head and said "What an amazing device. And the detail is very intriguing."

Jacob chuckled and said "That's technology for you."

Valerie looks at Jacob and said "And you sure that the Dwemers didn't return?"

Again, as Jacob laughed, he said "Lady, I have no idea what that means, but this is how technology is."

Out of one of the hallways, General Trasker saw the rebels looking at the TV and said "What are you all doing? Back to your stations."

And with that, the rebels left, leaving Valerie and Jacob behind. Trasker walks up to Valerie and said "I have to admit it, seeing a Will User handing themselves against Raphael's men is pretty impressive. From what Jacob told me about you, you seem to handle yourself."

As Valerie smiled, Trasker said "However, you are in the present now. And I don't know about you, but weapons these days have improved better since your barbaric time. So I suggest you get to it."

He turns to Jacob and said "Make sure you tell her the rules, protocol and all that stuff. She may be a Will User, but it won't be enough to make Raphael piss himself!"

Jacob salutes and said "Yes, sir."

As Trasker nodded, he left the War Room. Valerie looks at him and said "What's his problem?"

Jacob shrugged and said "Don't know. He was like that when I first joined."

Once Valerie sighed, Jacob said "I just hope whatever Gabriel is doing, he better do it quick."

Valerie looks at him and said "You care for him, don't you?"

Jacob nodded and said "We've been my best friend for five years. We both joined The Resistance to make sure everyone doesn't suffer like the way we both did. Laura was always looking after him, making sure he doesn't get hurt."

"It must feel hard for him to hear his sister being taken," Valerie said, "I just hope that he finds the artifact."

Just as they were about to leave the room, a flash of red light appeared and lit up the whole room. As Jacob and Valerie covered their eyes, the light nearly blinded them until it died down.

"Jesus Christ!" Jacob said, "What the hell was that?!"

Recovering their eyesight, they look around to see the source of the red light. When they did, they saw something resting on the table of the War Room. Although Valerie didn't know what it was, Jacob knew full well what it was. It was a Guild Seal.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jacob said as he walks up to it and picks it up, "It is! It's a Guild Seal!"

Valerie raised an eyebrow and asked "What is that?"

Jacob looks at her and said "Back when the Hero's Guild existed, the Heroes carried seals like this to represent the Guild. During King Logan's rule, the original Bowerstone Resistance used the seal to represent their movement."

As he looks at it again, he said "I'm surprise one appeared before us. But why?"

Valerie held up her right hand and said "May I see it?"

When Jacob hands her the seal, Valerie holds the seal with both hands and said "It does look admirable. But…"

All of a sudden, the Guild Seal started to glow red and blinded them again. As Valerie was struggling to let it go, she couldn't. When Jacob covered his eyes, the light started to dim. Once the light was gone, he looks to see if Valerie was alright. But to his horror, Valerie was gone! She disappeared into thin air!

* * *

><p><em>[Halo Universe] (Ending of Halo 3)<em>

"Chief?!" a woman's voice said, "Chief can you hear me?!"

The voice of the woman had caught the attention of Master Chief, a Spartan Solider who has fought in the Covenant War. As Chief recovered his eye sight, he saw that he was floating in zero gravity inside the hanger bay of the ship _Forward Unto Dawn._

The woman, who was Cortanna, Master Chief's A.I., sighed in relief and said "I thought I lost you."

Seeing the hanger bay open, Master Chief floated towards the opening to see the outside of space. On his way, he said "What happen?"

"Not sure," Cortanna said, "When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed."

But when Chief manages to reach the hanger bay door, he saw burn marks on the side of the hanger bay side of the ship. Cortanna said in a sorrow way "Well, some of us made it."

As Master Chief continues to look into the empty space, he was remembering what has happen before he boarded the _Forward Unto Dawn._ After he had activated the Halo ring, he quickly made his way to a Warthog jeep, where the Arbiter was waiting for him. After getting on the jeep, Master Chief drove through the harsh road, where the building started to collapse and everything was falling apart. If that wasn't the worse part, the Flood was blocking his path between him and the ship. But after a hard driving, he and the Arbiter managed to reach _Forwards Unto Dawn_ and escaped Halo before it self-destructed.

After sighing, Chief knew that if the UNSC believe he was still alive, it will take a long time before they find him. Turning towards the inside of the ship, he started to float towards the corridors and started to make his way to the cryo-tube so that he can be put into a frozen sleep. Along the way, he saw a weapon floating in front of him. It was a Covenant weapon called the Gravity Hammer. It was a giant sledgehammer that can project an intense force of energy that can knock enemies away. Even though his mind was telling him to leave it alone, his body just reached for it and places it on his back.

When he was near the cryo-labs, Cortanna's image appeared in Chief's right shoulder, smiled and said "But you did it; Truth and the Covenant, The Flood. It's finished."

Chief nodded at her and said "It's finished."

As soon as Master Chief was about to open the door, Cortanna said "I'll drop a beacon. It'll be a while before anyone finds us, years even if…wait a minute."

Master Chief stops his actions, looks at her and said "What is it?"

Cortanna looks to her right and said "I am detecting a strange source of energy near us."

Chief said "Covenant?"

Cortanna shook her head and said "I have never seen this source of energy before."

When Master Chief floated towards the direction Cortanna was telling him, she said as she disappeared into Master Chief's armor "Keep your guard up. Who knows what it might be."

Once he reached the end of the hallway, his HUD was telling him to go right. As he did that, he entered a briefing room. Everything in it was floating around, and occasionally bumping into each other. But what stood out the most was a small blue circular object with a strange symbol on it. The reason why it stood out is because it was floating in the middle of the room, not moving an inch. Free from gravity, an object can move on its own due to lack of force. But this object was completely still, just facing towards Master Chief.

Floating towards it, Master Chief said "Cortanna, any idea what that is?"

"Not sure," Cortanna said, "It is not in any record I can find, both Human and Covenant files. I even looked into the Forerunner's, but nothing. It is though as if this object didn't exist."

When Master Chief was about to get it, Cortanna said "Careful."

Taking the object with his left hand, Chief examined it and said "What is it?"

Cortanna replied "Again, not sure. But it is emitting the same energy I detected earlier. But what is it doing on the…"

All of a sudden, the object started to glow blue and covered the whole room. Trying to get rid of it, Master Chief was trying to let go of it, but from some strange reason, it's not letting him!

"Chief!" Cortanna cried, "Let it go!"

Master Chief replied "I can't! It won't…"

After that, the light grew intense. After the light died down, both Master Chief and Cortanna were gone.

* * *

><p><em>[Fallout Universe] (Fallout 3 Gameplay)<em>

Fort Bannister is one of the most secured forts in the Capital Wasteland. It is home of the Talon Company, a group of mercenaries who kill for money. Their leader, Commander Jabsco, runs this fort and he and his men kill anyone who dares enter their base. Not one has made it out alive.

Until now…

Jabsco was rushing down the halls heading towards the CO's Chamber. Once he enters, he quickly closed it and locks it. This couldn't be happening! His once impenetrable fort has been breached. And what's worse, it was HIM! As he made his way to the other side of the chamber, there were four men waiting for him. Once Jabsco was there, one of his men was holding a Missile Launcher that was already loaded. Smiling at this, Jabsco took the Missile Launcher and aims it at the door on the other side. Getting ready for the door to open, they all waited countless minutes until the door started to open.

His finger on the trigger, Jabsco yelled "Boya, motherfucker!"

With that, Jabsco fired the Missile Launcher. The missile traveled through the chamber and was nearing its target. Jabsco smiled at this until…

_**Bang!**_

The missile that Jabsco fired suddenly exploded halfway! As Jabsco was wondering what just happened, there were a few more…

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Blood spurted around Jabsco. When he looks around, he saw all four of his men's head exploded like nothing. When he turns back at the doorway, his fears came true. Standing in front of the doorway was standing a figure wearing a combat armor that had a smooth surface and had silver metal plating, the helmet they were wearing had a smooth surface that was faceless and only had two glowing aqua-blue eyes and was holding a Sniper Rifle. This figure went by many names, but to their enemy, this figure is Felix Washington, also known as The Lone Wanderer.

When Jabsco tried to reload his Missile Launcher, Felix already reloaded his Sniper Rifle, aimed at the Missile Launcher and fired. The bullet knocked the Missile Launcher off of Jabsco's hands. Trying to get another weapon, when Jabsco reached out to get an Assault Rifle, a shot rang through the chambers and a bullet hits Jabsco's left leg. Yelling in pain, as Jabsco got on his knees, another shot was heard and the bullet landed a clean hit towards Jabsco's right shoulder. Now more in pain, Jabsco laid on the ground as Felix was making his way towards Jabsco.

Once Felix was standing over him, he shook his head and said "What a disappointment. I suspected the leader of the Talon Company to be fierce. But in the end, he is nothing more than another thug."

Jabsco spat at him and said "Fuck…you…"

Felix chuckled and said "If you hadn't put that bounty on me, then this would have never happened. Just look at what happened to Littlehorn and his 'associates'."

Jabsco then said "Just kill me now!"

At that moment, Felix went down on one knee, places his Sniper Rifle over his right shoulder and said in a grim tone "Not yet. First I want to make you suffer for all the innocent people you and your men killed. The pain you are feeling is nothing compare to the pain your company has caused."

He then smiled underneath his helmet and said "Besides, I heard you wanted to go off with a bang."

As Jabsco raised an eyebrow, Felix raised his left hand and it started to glow white. In front of them, a Mini Nuke atomized out of nowhere and appeared in Felix's hand. He then places the Mini Nuke next to Jabsco's face. He then got up and made his way towards the entrance of the Chamber. Once he was on the other side of the door, Felix places his Sniper Rifle into his Pipboy, faces towards Jabsco and said "See you in hell."

When Felix places his right hand on the control, he raised his left hand and a 10mm Pistol appeared in his hands. The moment Felix activated the controls and the door was barely closing, he fires the 10mm Pistol and the bullet was flying towards the Mini Nuke. Jabsco's eyes widen and screamed "Holy sh—!"

Once the door was fully closed, there was a tremble that shook the fort. Smiling, Felix de-atomized the 10mm Pistol into his Pipboy. Walking down the hallway, he passed an intercom as it said _"Commander Washington, are you there? What was that?"_

Felix pressed the intercom button and said "Just set of a Mini Nuke. Don't worry, everything's fine."

"_If you say so, sir," _the voice said, _"Is the fort clear?"_

Felix replied "The fort is secure, Initiate. Tell the men to set up shop and secure all weapons and ammo."

The Initiate replied _"Yes sir. And one other thing, Sentinel Lyons is here."_

Felix smiled and said "Tell her to meet me in one of the tent, I will be there shortly."

_A few minutes later…_

As Felix was inside one of the tents, he was looking through his Pipboy looking at the stuff he has. He had his trusty and unique Sniper Rifle: the Victory Rifle, 2 10mm Pistols, one Silenced 10 mm Pistol, his other unique weapon which was a Scoped .44 Magnum: Blackhawk, his Samurai Sword, his two silenced rifles: the Infiltrator and Perforator, a couple of Plasma Grenades and finally his Trench Knife.

The armor he was wearing was called the Brotherhood Combat Armor Mark IV. The previous ones were slightly bulky until the Mark IV was considered battle ready. And to make his armor better, he has equipped it with a stealth force field that he got from his old Chinese Stealth Armor. Now Felix can turn invisible whenever he wants.

Over the past two years, Felix manages to work on his Pipboy to see if he can make it better. To say the least, he succeeded. Now instead of holding a limit amount of weigh from the stuff he carries, he can carry as many stuff as he like without worrying his equipment weighing him down. Also the past two years, he has been through a lot of encounters after he activated Project Purity. He freed the slaves from The Pitt, traveled to Point Lookout and encountered the strange locals, was abducted by aliens, and best of all, manages to drive the Enclave out of the Capital Wasteland!

But that didn't stop there, thanks to the Mothership Zeta that Felix captured from the aliens, the Brotherhood of Steel has improved in not only in weapons, but also in armory. Since the only people left from the Mothership Zeta were Sally, Elliot and the samurai guy, they decide to join the Brotherhood. Elliot for the most part became a valuable member thanks to his medic skill. And combine that with the Alien Biogel, he trained the other Brotherhood medics to make these biogels to be sent across the Capital Wasteland so that it can be used to save lives. Sally decided to stay on the ship, since it was the closest thing to home now, and showed the Brotherhood how to operate it. Felix just smiled when he saw every member with shock to see a little girl knowing about high-tech technology. As for the samurai guy, Felix wasn't sure since he couldn't understand him. But boy has that guy taught Felix how to really use a sword. And in the end, he gave Felix his Samurai Sword.

When things couldn't get any better, as Felix turned on the radio station, all he heard was _"Aooo! It is I, Three Dog! I have gotten good news to you, children. Thanks to the Brotherhood and Mr. 101, Galaxy News Radio is now…drum roll please…Nationwide! That's right children, Galaxy News Radio is being broadcast from…you guessed it…space! The alien ship that the Lone Wanderer got awhile back has not only helped the Brotherhood, but also made my baby grow. Now she can be heard in every radio available! And 101, if are out there, keep fighting the Good Fight."_

As Felix smiled, a voice said "That never gets old, huh?"

When Felix looks up, he saw Sarah Lyons walking towards him. Wanting to get some air, he takes off his helmet, revealing his face. He had Caucasian skin, green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Felix playfully shook his head and said "Yeah, Three Dog is going to have a haze day with it now. But hey, make his happy."

He then looks at her and said "So, you lost or something?"

As Sarah raised an eyebrow, Felix said "Because heaven is pretty far from here."

Sarah playfully rolled her eyes and said "Wow, that's the best pickup like you got?"

Felix shrugged and said "What are you going to do?"

When Sarah took out a bottle of purified water, she threw it at him and he caught it. As he opens it and drinks it, Sarah said "What's the situation?"

Once Felix stops drinking, he said "Well the fort is heavy with weapons and ammo. Found a few Mini Nukes. Other than that, not much."

Sarah then said "I don't get it. Why get ammo like bullets and power cells? We have alien tech now."

Felix replied "Gotta have those options open. Besides, I like using bullets. It is fun to use."

"Right," Sarah said, "I have to say, the Brotherhood is looking good for the first time since we came here. Now the Outcasts are jealous of us."

Felix laughed and said "That's what they get for leaving their home behind."

Once he said that, it reminded him of his own home: Vault 101. Sarah saw this and said "Are you still thinking about your Vault?"

Felix shrugged and said "What do I care?"

Sarah replied "It's just that they kicked you out after you saved it. I mean…"

"Sarah," Felix harshly said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

After a moment of silence, Felix said "Besides, I was wondering…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said "Wondering what?"

Felix took a deep breath and said "Promise not to tell anyone?"

As Sarah nodded, Felix said "I'm planning to leave the Wasteland and travel somewhere else."

Sarah was shocked at this and said "What? Why?"

Felix replied "Honestly? I feel like I have done enough for the wasteland. I mean, the Enclave are gone, both the Super Mutants and the raiders problems are almost gone, there's free clean water and killed every slaver. I mean, isn't fair that I get some rest after everything I've done?"

At the bottom of her heart, Sarah knew what he was going through. Felix sacrificed everything to bring peace to the Capital Wasteland and expected nothing in return. And aside from that, Felix is one of those people who wanted to see the world.

Felix then laughed and said "But that is just saying what I am thinking. So, what has been going on in…"

Suddenly, an Initiate came into the tent and said "Sir, we found something."

Felix then got his helmet, puts it on and said "Lead the way."

Curious, Sarah followed Felix out of the tent and asked "What is going on?"

Felix replied "I've asked my men to find anything that is both unique and awesome. Consider it my cut of the job."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said "Your cut? Since when is leading a mission from the Brotherhood and taking equipment for yourself consider part of the job?"

Felix crossed his arms and said "This saying from the same Brotherhood who has access to alien tech, high powered weapons and armor?"

Sarah then laughed and said "Okay, you got me there. But seriously, why?"

"I like to collect them, it's a hobby of mine," Felix said, "You should see my collection of antiques of Abraham Lincoln I have. Took me a while, but I am a proud collector. He freed the slaves when he was president and is my idol."

Sarah shook her head and said "You know the real reason he did that is so that he can…"

At that moment, Felix covered where his ears would be and said pretending not to hear her "What?! I'm sorry but I can't hear you! La La La La La La!"

Sarah just laughed at Felix's child-like behavior. It is sometimes she wonder how he goes from a cold-hearted killer to a child in seconds. After minutes of walking, they arrived in the armory where there were weapons. Inside there were a few Initiates writing down what weapons there were.

Felix looks at his Initiate and said "So, what is it that I am looking for?"

The Initiate picks up a Gauss Rifle and said "I found this baby lying around. Figure you would like it."

But Felix just said "Pft. I have one back home. You can have it if you want."

The Initiate's eyes widen and said "Are…Are you sure sir?"

Felix looks at him and said "Who's in charge here? And hey, you can impress a lot of chicks in the Brotherhood with that weapon."

Excited, the Initiate said "Thank you, sir! May I test it?!"

Felix waved his hand towards the door and said "Go for it. Have some fun with it."

The Initiate smiled and said "You are the best Commander ever!"

With that, the Initiate left in a hurry to test out his new Gauss Rifle. Sarah smiled at Felix and said "That's nice of you."

Felix shrugged and said "Figures he have it. Well, if there is nothing else, let's…"

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of yellow light. Thinking it was a bomb, he rushed to Sarah, tackles her and covers her body with his own. Bracing for the pain that is going to inflict, he felt nothing. As the light dimmed, one of the Initiate that was there said "Sir, it wasn't a bomb. Just some light show."

"Oh," was all Felix could say.

When he looks at Sarah, there was a moment of awkward silence as Felix said "So…are you free tonight?"

Sarah playfully rolled her eyes and said "Get off."

She pushed him off of her as he said "Don't have to get so rough on me."

When they got up, Sarah said "What was that?"

The Initiate replied "I don't know, but whatever did that, this appeared."

When they point at an object in the far table, it was a small blue circular object with a strange symbol on it. The Initiate then said "I have ever equipment written down here and that thing just appeared out of nowhere."

Not getting it, Sarah said "How can something appear out of nowhere?"

Felix replied "You'll be very surprised."

When Sarah walked up to it and picks it up, she said "Doesn't look like much. Wonder what it is?"

"Don't know," Felix said, "But whatever it is, I just found something to add to my collection."

Sarah looks at him and playfully said "What if I want it?"

Felix replied "What are you going to do with it?"

Sarah laughed and said "Alright, you have point. Here, catch."

She then threw the object like a Frisbee and Felix caught it. As he examines it and spins it a bit, he said "Wonder what it is. Looks to me like…"

And just before he knew it, the object began to glow yellow, the same light that appeared a while ago. As the light covered the whole room, everyone was blinded by the light. When the light died down, Sarah checked to see if Felix was alright. But to her horror, where Felix was once standing, he was gone!

Shocked by the turn of events, all Sarah could do is shout "FELIX!"

**And with that, the Heroes of Albion have been chosen! That's right people, Master Chief from Halo and the Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3 will become Heroes! Here are my reasons:**

**For Master Chief, obviously from a deep space shooting game, will be the Hero is Strength. Reason why is because of all the enhancements he got from the Spartan Program, which gave him super strength, Master Chief was the perfect character for the job. I would have gotten Nobel Six from Halo Reach, but I decided to go with Master Chief and Cortanna before the events of Halo 4 (Because honestly, I don't like it since she dies in the end of the game. Spoilers for those who haven't played the game). I would have him bring some guns from the Halo Universe but two reasons: there are no ammo for those types of weapons in the Fable Universe and, since he is the Hero of Strength, using the Gravity Hammer would be fitting. And since in the game, there is a limit to use the Gravity Hammer, so in the game, the use of the Gravity will be unlimited (don't hate).**

**As for the Lone Wander, from an RPG game, I have decided to have him be the Hero of Skill since he uses guns a lot in the game. Oh, and by the way, sorry for that long backstory for the Lone Wanderer. I wanted you all to see what happened after the events of him activating Project Purity. As for the name, Felix Washington, I named him that after two characters from Red vs. Blue (Felix the Mercenary and Agent Washington). And since he is the Hero of Skill, I figure him using a sniper rifle will be badass! And for the armor, I made that up so that Felix can look awesome. I would have him use Alien Weapons and/or any Energy Weapons, but I already used those in my other stories and decided to stick with regular bullets in this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like the selection I picked and expect a lot of action from the Heroes! And just to let you all know, there will be another challenge later on in the story, so be on the lookout. Next time: The Gathering! Until then, please review!**


	5. Meeting of the Heroes

**And now it is time for the Four Heroes to meet and what is expected from them!**

Chapter 4

Gabriel groan in pain as his eyesight was coming back to him. As they were focus, all he could see was pure white light in front of him. Realizing he was lying on his back, he sat up and his whole body sore in pain. Finally getting on his feet, Gabriel looks around to see where he was. But all he could see is nothing. It was as if he was in a world where if was pure light. Just as he was about to take another step, he heard a soft moan next to him. He looks to his right to see who it was and his eyes widen. It was Valerie Coldheart as she got on her feet, rubbing her head.

Not sensing Gabriel's presence, Valerie said "What the? What happen?"

Finding his voice, Gabriel said "Valerie?"

Surprise by the voice, Valerie looks to her left and sees Gabriel. She then said "Gabriel? Where are we? Why are you here?"

"Don't know," Gabriel said as he took out the Guild Seal, "But when I found this, it brought me here."

Valerie's eyes widen and said "You have a Guild Seal?"

Gabriel was stun when Valerie said that and said "Wait, how do you know about the Guild Seal?"

At that moment, Valerie took out her Guild Seal and said "This appeared before me and Jacob. When I took a hold of it, it emitted a strange glow of light, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"You have one too?" Gabriel asked, "But how is that possible? How can you have one?"

Right before she was about to reply, the two of them heard a groan behind them. When they look back, they saw a figure standing up with their backs towards them. The figure was wearing a strange suit of silver armor. The figure, who was known as Felix, cracked his back, he looks around and said "What the…Where am I? All I remember was a light. What is this place? Almost looks like…"

Felix then realized something, groan in frustration and said "Ah fuck! It's official! I am dead and have gone to heaven!"

As he looks around, Felix said "Or it could be purgatory. Don't see my parents anywhere. Wonder if…"

The moment he looks back and saw Gabriel and Valerie, he said "Who the hell are you two?"

Valerie raises an eyebrow and said "That's rude to say. And you're not dead."

"Oh yeah?" Felix said, "How did you get here?"

Gabriel replied "You probably won't believe us."

When Felix was about to say something, he saw the objects in their hands and was sure that they were the same ones as he had. When Felix brought up the object in his hands and shows it to them, he said "Let me guess, you found this, picked it up and it brought you here?"

Valerie's and Gabriel's eyes widen and Gabriel said "You have a Guild Seal too?!"

"You tell me," Felix said, "So…if this isn't heaven or purgatory, then where are we?"

In the far off distance, Cortanna's voice said "Chief? Chief can you hear me?"

Master Chief groaned as he got up. After getting up, he looks around and said "Cortanna, what is this place?"

Cortanna replied "Don't know. But maybe they know."

Looking in front of him, he saw three people ahead: one facing their back on him while the other two were facing towards them. As he was making his way towards them, Felix said "Come again?"

Gabriel said "We are in a middle of a rebellion against Raphael's reign! How can you not know of him?!"

Felix replied "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. All I know is that I was at Fort Bannister looking for cool stuff until all of a sudden this thing appeared and when I got it, it transported me here."

Curious about this one's origins, Valerie asked "Where are you from?"

Felix replied "I am from the Capital Wasteland."

As the two of them raised an eyebrow, Felix said "It used to be Washington DC until the nuclear bombs blew it up."

"Nuclear bombs?" Gabriel said, "What are you talking about? Washington DC is still in America."

Felix was confused and said "What do you mean? That place is nothing more than…"

He then realizes something and asked "You…You wouldn't happen to know the year, would you?"

Confused by the question, Gabriel replied "It is 2012."

Felix tilts his head back and uttered "Ah shit."

Valerie was curious and asked "Why is that?"

Felix looks at them and said "Because I am from the year 2279."

Shocked at this, Gabriel said "Then that means…you're from the future?!"

Felix nodded and said "A post-apocalyptic future, a future where nuclear bombs destroyed the whole world."

As the two of them gasped at this, when they were about to say something, they notice a figure walking towards them. When it was coming closer, the figure was getting bigger and bigger until it was standing behind Felix. The figure was wearing a bulky green armor, its helmet had an orange visor and was carrying the BIGGEST hammer they laid eyes on.

Looking at their expression, Felix said "What's up with you two? Why are you guys…"

Before he could finish, he swore that he felt something behind him. Felix sighed and said "There's something behind me, isn't there?"

As Gabriel and Valerie nodded, Felix looks back and saw the 7'-2" figure towering over him. All Felix could do is utter the word "Fuck."

All of a sudden, the figure said in a female voice "That's not nice to say."

"Holy shit!" Gabriel exclaimed, "It's a girl!"

Just then an image of a woman appeared in the figure's right shoulder. Her body was blue and transparent, there were parts of her body that covered her 'privates', a series of 1s and 0s traveling down her body, had long hair that reached her shoulder and had piercing blue eyes. The woman said "Actually, that was me. Greetings, I am Cortanna."

The giant figure then said "I am Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117."

"No way!" Felix said, "Is that a fully operating A.I.?! Where did you get one?!"

Chief replied "SHE was created by the UNSC to help me."

"Never hear of them," Felix said, "I am Paladin Commander Felix Washington of the Brotherhood of Steel."

Gabriel looks at him and said "Is that even a thing?"

Felix looks at him and said "I am from 2279. They exist there."

Cortanna raised an eyebrow and said "Don't you mean 2552?"

"By the Nine," Valerie said, "Another one from the future?"

"Another one?" Cortanna asked as she looks at Felix, "Are you from the future too?"

As Felix nodded, Master Chief said "Tell me, what is this place?"

Before anyone could reply, Gabriel raised his Guild Seal and said "Let me guess, you found one of these and you got transported here?"

Seeing the seal, Master Chief reached his back and pulls out his Guild Seal. As everyone was looking at each other's seal and back at theirs, Cortanna said "I think I am going rampant here. What is going on here?"

All of a sudden, a voice said _"You have all been chosen to become Heroes."_

Hearing the voice, everyone turns towards the source of the voice and saw Theresa standing in front of them. Wanting to get some answers, Felix pressed the buttons on his Pipboy and summons 2 10mm Pistols. He aims them at Theresa and said in a demanding way "Alright lady, who are you and what is so damn important that you have to drag me out of the Capital Wasteland?"

At that moment, Gabriel took out his pistol, aims it at Felix and said "Put your weapons away."

Looking at Gabriel, Felix aims his left 10mm Pistol at Gabriel. Valerie sees this, raises her right hand, summons a transparent sword and points it at Felix. Seeing Valerie's actions, Felix aims his right 10mm Pistol at her. As the three of them were in a stalemate, Cortanna playful shook her head and looks at Chief. The Spartan understood as he reached for the Gravity Hammer. When the others weren't looking, he slams the hammer to the ground and caused a small tremble. The shake caused everyone, except for Theresa, to lose their balance and fall.

When they fell to the floor, Master Chief said "Can we all relax and let her explain?"

Theresa nodded and said _"Thank you, Master Chief."_

Now curious, Cortanna said "How do you know his name?"

Theresa replied _"I know more than you know. For instance, I have seen the Covenant War and how the two of you succeeded in bringing peace throughout your universe."_

"Okay," Cortanna said, "I am impressed. But how do you know all of this if we are from the future?"

Theresa replied _"I am a seer. I can see into the future. Well, all possible futures. Yours is from a future where an intergalactic war between the Humans and the Covenant has taken place."_

As Felix, Valerie and Gabriel got up, Theresa looks at Felix, who put his pistols away, and said _"Felix's is one where the creation of nuclear weapons has destroyed all life in the planet and is forced to live in a post-apocalyptic future."_

She then said _"Two separate futures, both brought to the present to prevent a crisis that will bring the whole world chaos and destruction."_

"Prevent a crisis?" Gabriel asked, "I thought you said that you can save my sister?"

Theresa nodded and said _"In time, she will be saved. For now, she is safe."_

As Theresa raised her hands, a crystal ball appeared and began to glow. Once the image cleared, everyone saw a young woman who had long brown hair sitting on the floor in a stone prison. She was wearing dirty rags and was covered in dirt.

"Laura!" Gabriel shouted.

Valerie places her hand on his shoulders to calm him down and said "She is fine. She is safe."

When Theresa made the crystal ball disappear, she said _"For now. But as I said, she will be saved. However, you have a greater destiny ahead of you, little Sparrow."_

Gabriel looks at her and said "What do you mean?"

Theresa replied _"As I said, you Gabriel must save Albion from the brink of destruction."_

Gabriel then said "And what makes you think I can do that?"

Theresa smiled and said _"Because you are a Hero before you even knew it. For you are the decedent of the Hero King Sparrow himself."_

Gabriel couldn't believe and said "That's impossible."

Theresa replied _"You have the Hero bloodline in you. Same as your sister. Only the one with this bloodline can bring an end to Raphael's reign."_

Knowing what she meant, Valerie said "Let me guess: Raphael is the one who is going to bring an end to Albion?"

Theresa nodded and said _"So long as he is on the seat of power, Albion is in danger."_

She then faces Gabriel and said _"Only you can stop him."_

As Gabriel gripped his fists, he sighed in defeat and said "Let's say I am destined to stop Raphael, how am I going to do that? I am not strong as it is."

Instead of answering, Theresa waved her hands. All of a sudden, Gabriel's hands began to glow. When he looks down, he saw that he was wearing gauntlets. As he examines then, Theresa said _"The gauntlets will allow you to channel the power of Will. Thanks to your ancestor, King William, they have reached their full potential. However, you must learn to control and use them."_

Valerie smiled as she said "I'll be more than glad to teach you how to use magic."

Gabriel looks at her and said "You will?"

As Valerie nodded, Felix decides to say something by saying "Yeah, I hate to break this moment, but why am I here?"

Master Chief said "I agree with him. Why bring us here?"

Theresa looks at them and said _"Even though Gabriel is destined to defeat Raphael, he will need the help of the Heroes of the Old."_

When anyone was about to asked, Theresa said _"There are three different types that make up a Hero: Strength, Skill and Will."_

She then looks at Master Chief, she said _"Master Chief: Because of you involvement in the Spartan Program, you were given the strength to defend humanity against the Covenant. Even though there were more of you, only you were determine to carry on with your mission and saved humanity from utter destruction. Hence, you are chosen to become the Hero of Strength."_

Cortanna just smiled as she looked at Master Chief, who then looked back at her. Theresa then looks at Felix and said _"Felix Washington: You were born into Vault 101, where you were hidden from the harshness of the wastelands. Many would have died once they stepped out, but not you. Your skills in weaponry, especially with the Sniper Rifle, have proven to be unmatched by those who crossed you. Hence, you were chosen to become the Hero of Skill."_

As Felix merely shrugged, Theresa looks at Valerie and said _"Valerie Coldheart: Even though you are a master to every skill in your time period, you have proven yourself by mastering every spell that was given to you. Along with your vampire powers and the power of The Voice, your skill in magic has made you a master in the way of magic. Hence, you are chosen to become the Hero of Will."_

As Valerie smiled, Felix looks at her and said "Holy crap, you're a vampire?"

When Valerie looks at him and was about to say something, Felix nodded and said "That's cool."

When Valerie shook her head, Theresa faced Gabriel and said _"And finally, Gabriel Sparrow: You are the descendent of many great Heroes. Their bloodline flow through your veins. Sooner or later, you will channel all three of these abilities because you are the fourth, the one who will bring peace to Albion."_

Before Gabriel was about to say something, Felix said "Hang on a minute. Let's say we are these Heroes. Once we're done, do I get to return home?"

Theresa looks at him and replied _"If you chose to aid Gabriel, I'm afraid I cannot send you back. Once you walk this path, you cannot return to your time period."_

Cortanna chuckled and said "I'm sorry, but me and Chief here will have to go back. You see, we are kind of a big deal."

Theresa looks at them and said _"I have seen your future, Cortanna. If you were to go back, it will take years before anyone can find you and Master Chief. By that time, you would have reached your lifespan and enter into your rampant state. At which, Master Chief will sacrifice everything to try to save you, only for you to sacrifice yourself to save him."_

When Cortanna heard that, her face let out a shocked expression. True that she is willing to do anything to help Master Chief, but for her to reach her rampant state and only to die while saving him? As she hugged herself, she looks at Master Chief, who was looking at her and gave her an assuring nod, which caused her to smile.

Theresa then looks at Felix and said _"And as for you, I know that you have sacrificed everything to keep the Capital Wasteland a better place for everyone to live. But know that your actions have not gone in vain."_

Before Felix could say something, Theresa said _"After your 'death' in Fort Bannister, the Capital Wasteland will mourn for the death of their savior. But not all hope is lost. You actions have caused the Brotherhood of Steel to become powerful enough to defend any threat the wasteland will encounter. And along with Project Purity, the Capital Wasteland will flourish and life will soon become new again. It's people will talk about The Lone Wanderer as the hero the Capital Wasteland will always remember."_

Hearing Theresa say that, it made Felix smile a bit. Theresa then said _"Even though the two of you are from the future and want to return, know that if you do want to return to your time period, Albion and it's people will perish if it's Heroes don't rise up."_

She then said _"And don't worry about changing the course of your futures. As I said, you both are merely from alternate futures. And if you choose to aid Gabriel, it will not affect your timelines and instead bring a better future for Albion."_

After she said that, Theresa said _"So, what will the four of you decide?"_

There was a brief moment of silence when Gabriel said "If it means to save the people of Albion and my sister, I'm in. I am tired of Raphael making everyone suffer and needs to pay."

As Theresa nodded, Valerie looks at Gabriel and said "You freed me from my prison."

When Gabriel looks at her, she places her right fist into her chest and smiles as she said "And as a Nord, I owe you a great debt and follow you to the end of time itself."

After she said that, she and Gabriel look at Felix and Master Chief to see what they will say. Waiting for an answer, they saw Master Chief placing his hammer on his back and said "If the people of Albion need a Hero, then what will be better than to have a Spartan at their side?"

As Gabriel and Valerie smiled, Cortanna looks at him and said "There's no way I can talk you out of it?"

Chief looks at her and replied in an emotionless way "No."

Cortanna smiles as she rolls her eyes and said "We're in."

Once she said that, everyone looked at Felix waiting for an answer. After a minute, Felix said "This has got to be the craziest situation I have ever been part of."

As everyone gave him a sour look, to their surprise, Felix said "But…you can count me in."

The moment he said that, Theresa smiles and said _"Then it is done."_

Facing all four of them, Theresa said _"Gabriel Sparrow, Valerie Coldheart, Master Chief and Felix Washington: the four of you are chosen to be Heroes to stop the growing threat of Raphael. With the four of you, you will create a weapon that will stop his plans."_

"Create a weapon?" Gabriel asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Theresa replied _"All in good time. But for now, you must travel across Albion to gather allies in your fight against Raphael."_

"How do we do that?" Felix asked, "Go knock on people's doors and say 'Hey, we are going to stop a power-hunger asshole, care to join us?'."

Theresa replied _"Within the tomb of the last Hero King lies something that will help you in your travels. It can only be activated by the descendent of the Hero King. Now go, and become the Heroes you are destined to become."_

As everyone's body began to glow, right before they disappeared, Felix said "Prepare to be sorely disappointed."

And with that, the four newly-dubbed Heroes disappeared.

**And that is all! Now with the four Heroes have taken up on their roles, it is time for them to bring peace to Albion! Until then, please review!**


	6. Finding the Sanctuary

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. Now it is time for the newly named Heroes to display their powers!**

Chapter 5

A sudden flash of light appeared in the tomb of the Hero King and Gabriel, Valerie, Felix and Master Chief appeared. Looking around, Felix decided to break the silence by looking at Gabriel and said "So Gabe, what's the plan?"

Gabriel said "We need to find this place Theresa talked about."

Looking at the doorway leading outside, Felix began to walk towards it and said "Then let's go then."

Right before he reached the door, Gabriel and Valerie saw this and yelled "No!"

Felix stopped his actions as he looks back and Gabriel said "That leads to Bowerstone Castle! It is where Raphael is living!"

Felix then crossed his arms and said "You mean to tell me that behind this door leads to where our bad guy is staying and we so happen to appear here?"

As Gabriel nodded, Felix said "Then why the fuck are we doing in here? Shouldn't we storm the castle, kill the guy and call it a day? I mean, with the four of us, it will take like ten minutes."

Cortanna appeared in Master Chief's right shoulder and said "I detect over a hundred men loaded with weapons, motion sensors and heat-seeking weapons."

"So what?" Felix said, "I've dealt with worse."

Valerie looks at him and said "How so?"

Felix replied "I got abducted by aliens one time."

"Really?" Gabriel asked, "Did they probe you?"

There was a moment of silence when Felix said shamefully "Yes."

Another moment of silence occurred when Gabriel said "Anal?"

"How about finding a way out?" Felix quickly replied, "There has to be some other way to leave this place."

As Master Chief looks around, with the help of Cortanna, they found a hidden tunnel between the two stone coffins. Chief then said "Found a tunnel underneath the floor."

Valerie looks around and said "Everyone, find some sort of switch. There has to be one."

Scattered, everyone began to look everywhere for some sort of switch. After several minutes, they have found nothing. Sighing in frustration, when Gabriel looks down, he saw the Guild Seal symbol on the floor in front of the tombs. He walks up to it and said "Why is this here?"

When everyone looks at the symbol on the floor, Valerie kneels down and examines it. She then said "It must be some sort of magical seal. I'm guessing the only way to activate it is by magic."

Cortanna raised an eyebrow and said "Magic? Seals? This is something out of a terrible fantasy role play."

Felix chuckled and said "You me both. Any ideas?"

Valerie stood up and said "Everyone stand back."

Once everyone was away from Valerie, her hands started to glow orange until he fired a Fireball Spell to the floor. But to her surprise, nothing happened. She then tried her Lightning Bolt Spell and her Frostbite Spell, but nothing happen. As she cursed, she said "Nothing."

Master Chief thought for a moment and said "Why not Gabriel try it?"

When everyone looks at him, Master Chief said "If Theresa said is true and Gabriel is the Hero King's descendent, maybe his magic can activate it."

Unsure, Gabriel said "I don't know. I haven't really used Will before."

Valerie gave him a supportive smile and said "I believe in you."

As Gabriel smiles back, he decides to try it. Standing over the seal, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Taking in deep breathes; he felt power coursing through his body and into his arms. When he opens his eyes, he raises his right hand and shouts "Inferno!"

Slamming his hand to the floor, the seal started to glow and the coffins started to split apart, revealing the secret passage. As Gabriel smiled, Valerie said in a cheerful way "I knew you could do it."

"Great," Felix said unimpressed, "Now can we get out of here before we get caught?"

Cortanna shook her head and said "You are impossible."

Felix replies "I'm a complicated guy. Now let's move it!"

As Cortanna shakes her head, she disappears into Master Chief's helmet and the four Heroes were walking down to passageway. Along the way, Master Chief had to hunch forwards since he was too tall for the passageway. After seconds of walking, the exited the passageway and entered a large cavern. Looking around, Gabriel said "Wow, this place is huge."

Felix shrugged and said "I've seen bigger."

Valerie looks at him and said "Does anything impress you?"

Felix looks at her and said "If there is a place where I get free drinks and can live as long as I want in paradise, I will die a happy man."

Cortanna's voice then said through Master Chief's helmet "Then nothing will surprise you then?"

Felix replies "Only one way to find out."

As they walk down the path, they notice a few barrels up ahead. Something wasn't right. These caverns weren't used for a long time, who had to time to set up barrels here? All of a sudden, Cortanna said "Warning: I have detected a few hostels up ahead."

Wanting to see it for herself, Valerie whispered **"LAAS YAH NIR!"**

Now seeing auras, when she looks at the barrels, there were six auras glowing red. Now knowing that there can be potential threats, her hands started to glow orange and said "This is the perfect time to demonstrate my abilities."

Once she was near the barrels, she notices that they were starting to shake. In a flash, six little troll creatures appeared with maces in their stubby hands. As the others were surprise with this, Felix said "Okay, what the fuck are those things?"

Gabriel replied "Those are Hobbes. I have read about those in stories. But…I thought they died long ago."

Felix looks at him and said "Well they certainly survived."

Looking back at Valerie, who was surrounded by the Hobbes, they closed in on her until she unleashes power Thunder Bolt Spells on the Hobbes, shocking them in place. She then raises her left hand, points it at the floor and released a wall of fire, surrounding herself while the Hobbes were being burned alive. Minutes have past and the fire died down, leaving burned corpses of the Hobbes lying around.

Valerie looks back at everyone and said "Shall we continue?"

Cortanna's voice laughed and said "I like this girl."

After that, they proceeded down the cavern. Just as they reached further, there were shots being fired at them. Immediately, everyone backed away and tried to find the source of the shots. When they found it, they saw a dozen Hobbes on the other side of the cavern with rifles in their hands. Gabriel cursed and said "How the hell did these Hobbes have weapons?"

He looks at everyone and said "Does anyone have something to shoot?"

Master Chief replied "I could have brought my weapons, but all I brought is this hammer."

Gabriel cursed and said "And the only long range weapons we have is my pistol, which I highly doubt that it will help. And if me and Valerie us our spells, they will see it coming and will move out of the way."

However, Felix said "Huh, looks like I am up."

Looking over at the other side, he said "I got this."

Cortanna's voice then said "I only saw you with two pistols, which are gone by the way. How do you expect to hit them?"

As Felix reaches for his Pipboy and presses a button, he said "With this."

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and Felix's Victory Rifle appeared out of nowhere. As everyone's face was in awe, Felix looks through the scope and said "Let's see what you got for me."

Aiming his sniper rifle, he looks around and sees red-label barrels near a few Hobbes. Wanting to test them out, Felix shots one, and to everyone's surprise, it exploded, sending five Hobbes flying off the edge while killing three more in the process. Seeing the remaining four Hobbes standing, Felix aims his scope and starts shooting them off one by one. In the end, Felix manages to kill all 12 Hobbes with only five bullets. Satisfied with the results, Felix puts away his Victory Rifle and faces his teammates. He nearly laughs at them for the faces they were making, except for Master Chief and Cortanna.

Gabriel found his voice and said "You…You killed all 12 of them…with only five shots?"

Valerie then said "And you weren't even trying."

Felix did a heroic pose and said "Yeah, I am that awesome."

Cortanna then appeared and said "What you did there, how you summoned that sniper rifle, how did you do it?"

Felix taps on his Pipboy and said "This device I have on my wrist is called the Pipboy 3000. It allows me to atomize any item into it. But there is a downside, it has a limited weight and it causes me to slow down."

He then smiles and said "And just recent I have ridged it to allow me to carry anything I want without worrying about the weight problems."

Cortanna then said "That's…actually genius. Why didn't we think of that? It would've made transporting supplies way easier and faster."

Felix huffed and said "Looks like my future has something you don't have."

Cortanna then said "We were at war with different species of aliens out to wipe out humanity. What kind of aliens did you fight? Little green men?"

Felix gave her a surprised look at said "Actually…they were little green men."

"Oh," Cortanna said, "Lucky you."

"Okay," Gabriel said, "Can we continue?"

As they all nodded, Cortanna disappeared into Master Chief's helmet once again and they proceeded through the caverns. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a huge clearing where it was completely flat. Even though the others continue to walk, Master Chief stopped and started to look around.

"_Those cliffs are a perfect place to ambush us," _Master Chief thought while looking around, _"Open space gives us limited places to hide. But I don't see any of those Hobbes. So why am I…"_

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Just before anyone knew it, three large figures emerged from the ground. When everyone saw it, everyone, except for Master Chief and Cortanna, gasped and Gabriel cried "Are you kidding me?! Why are there Rock Trolls down here?!"

Valerie shrugged and said "I have taken down foes from Giants to Dragons. These things are nothing."

Suddenly, the three Rock Trolls dive their hands into the ground and each pulled out a giant boulder of rocks. As Gabriel, Valerie and Felix all saw this, Felix said "Well fuck."

Then, the Rock Trolls threw the boulders at them. Right before they got out of the way, Master Chief appeared in front of them with his Gravity Hammer ready. When the boulders were near him, Chief swings his hammer to the nearest one, and to everyone's surprise, it releases a powerful force that sends the boulder flying away from them. When the second one was coming, Master Chief swings the Gravity Hammer and knocks it away from them. As the last one was near, he prepares it and he then swings it away from them.

Master Chief then said "My turn."

He then charges at the first Rock Troll, which tries to smash him with its fist. But Master Chief avoided its attack, swings his hammer across its leg and released a powerful force that completely destroys the Troll's leg. As the Troll roared in pain, it fell forward and prevented itself from falling by sticking out its hands. Chief saw and opening to attack, swings his hammer across its head and is shatters into pieces. As the first Troll was dead, the second ripped out another boulder from the ground and throws it at Chief. The Spartan holds his Gravity Hammer, waiting for the right moment until he swings his hammer, hitting the boulder back at the Troll's head, which to everyone's surprise, destroys it in the process.

As the second Troll fell on its back dead, Cortanna's voice said "Behind you."

When Master Chief looks behind him, he saw the Last Troll with its right fist in the air ready to strike down on him. No time to attack it, Master Chief puts his hammer on his back and waited for the Troll to attack. The moment he saw the Troll's fist coming down, Master Chief lunged forward, fell on his left knee while slamming his right fist to the ground. Just then, he body was covered in a strange white light as the Troll's fist collided with Chief's body. But in shock, when the Troll's fist collided, it shattered into piece. As the Troll backed away, the light that covered Chief's body disappeared and he got up. Getting his Gravity Hammer, Master Chief rushes to the troll, leaps into the air and slams his hammer to the Troll's chest. The force of the hammer causes the Troll to fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

With the three Trolls dead, Master Chief puts his hammer on his back and saw everyone's face. They were in shock at the sheer strength of the Spartan Soldier. Felix found his voice and said "What…the fuck…was that?!"

Valerie then said "What was that light?"

Cortanna appeared and said "That was Master Chief's Armor-Lock. It hardens his armor to the point of being indestructible. Not even high powered explosion can hurt him. But it does have a downside: it immobilizes him."

Master Chief shrugged and said "It was no big deal."

Gabriel said in an excited way "You just killed three Rock Trolls! How is that not a big deal?!"

Cortanna replied "You will be surprise what he is capable of. Now come on."

When Cortanna disappeared, the four of them proceeded onwards. When they came across what looks like a tunnel, Gabriel said "You all might want to cover your noses. We are about to enter the Bowerstone Sewerage."

Valerie gagged and said "Don't remind me."

As they were walking through the tunnel, Felix said "Doesn't smell that bad."

Cortanna's voice then said "You are aware that the waste being deposit here builds up disease and infection, right?"

"Good thing I am a vampire," Valerie said.

After minutes of walking, they all encounter a dead end. Felix then said "Great. We are stuck here."

When Gabriel looks down, he saw the same symbol as the one in the tomb. He then said "I don't think so. Look."

As he points down, everyone looks and Valerie said "It is the same as from the tomb. Maybe it is activated in the same way?"

Master Chief said "Only one way to find out."

Concentrating, when Gabriel channeled his magic to the gauntlets, he yells "Inferno!"

When he smashed his hands to the symbol, instead of opening a passageway, there was a soft blue light and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Felix whined, "I think I am going to throw up. Where are we?"<p>

The four Heroes were transported to a different location. When they looked around saw a room with four doors leading to different rooms. In the center of the room, there was a table that had a 3D model map of Albion. Wanting to look around, the Heroes walked around the room until Valerie saw the table and found a book. Picking it up and blowing the dust, she looks at it and gasped in surprise.

She looks at Gabriel and said "Gabriel."

When he looks at her, she raises the book at her and said "It's for you."

His eyes widen and said "That's impossible. Let me see."

When he got the book, Master Chief and Felix looked at them with curiosity. As Gabriel got the book, on the front cover, there was a letter that said 'To Gabriel Sparrow'. Getting the letter, he hands Valerie the book while he opens the letter. Curious, Master Chief said "What is it?"

Gabriel replied "It's a letter to me. It says…"

_Dear Gabriel,_

_By the time you are reading this, it means that you have taken the first step into becoming a Hero Albion needs. I was visited by Theresa, my…I mean our guide and warned me of a future threat that I will never face. She told me that a Hero will come and will follow the same path as I did. Don't worry about it too much though, from Theresa said, you will have three more Heroes as allies to help you. So to help you in your travels and the troubles you will face, I leave you my Sanctuary and everything in it. I am already a retired old man so I don't need it as I use too. Good luck and hope you succeed._

_From the former King of Albion, William Sparrow._

"Holy shit," Felix said, "A letter left from the king? That is crazy."

He looks at Gabriel and said "But wait, if you are related to King William here, then why aren't you ruling Albion?"

Gabriel looks at him and replied "A hundred years after William's rule, the people of Albion wanted to have the decisions to themselves. So they revolted and stormed the castle and got rid of the king and his family. Afterwards, they started to create their own politics and soon started to govern their own people. It is said that there is not a single trace of royalty alive."

"Until today," Valerie said, "And this place is this Sanctuary?"

Gabriel nodded and said "Whatever that book is will sure help us."

As Valerie looks at the cover, it reads 'The Book of Heroes'. She said "Maybe it has some valuable information about this place."

Looking through it, something caught her interest and said "There is an armory in this place."

Looking at the doors, when she saw a symbol with a sword and gun, she said "There. Let's see what is in it."

When they all nodded, they entered the armory. When they look on the left they saw a sword and a hammer. But what interest Gabriel the most was the sword itself. The sword had a golden hilt while the blade was about three feet long and it had and image of a lion on it. On the right side of the room, there were a pistol and a rifle. While the pistol was short and had gold designs to it, the rifle was long and had more power to it.

As everyone looks at them, Felix said "That's it? That is all there is? I expected more weapons!"

While reading the book, Valerie said "According to the book, these weapons are known as the Hero Weapons. They change overtime and become more powerful. Since King William was the first one to wield them, they have reached their full potential."

Gabriel smiled and said "Time for some new equipment."

When Gabriel was putting his old weapons away, Felix sighed and said "Screw it, I am going to look around and see what else is there."

With that, Felix left the room. Placing his old sword and gun away, Gabriel picked up the Hero Sword and then the Hero Pistol. He looks at the others and said "What about you guys?"

Valerie replied "I can handle myself without a weapon. Besides you need it more than we do."

Master Chief then said "Those weapons are too small for me. Beside, I'm good with the hammer."

As Gabriel smiled, right before he was about to say something, a voice yelled "HOLY SHITBALLS!"

Everyone looks towards the door and realize the voice belongs to Felix. Rushing to where his is, they exited the armory and into the Map Room. After using a spell to find Felix, Valerie found him and followed while Master Chief and Gabriel followed her. When they were about to enter the room where Felix was, Gabriel said "Felix, what is wrong with—Holy shit!"

The moment they entered the room, they saw Felix on his knees. But that wasn't what got their attention. What got their attention was the giant piles of gold coins in front of them! As their eyes widen, Felix looks up towards the ceiling and said "There is a god!"

"By the Divines," Valerie said, "How much is there?"

Seeing a ledger, Gabriel walks up to and saw the amount. His heart almost stops as he said "There's…$20,000,000 gold coins."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"20 fucking million gold?!" Felix shouted as he got on his feet.

Gabriel then said "Yup."

Felix then said "Does Albion use gold coins as currency?"

When Gabriel nodded, Felix said "Gabriel, I know that I agree to help you beat Raphael, but if I do and we end up winning, can I…"

"Hold on," Valerie said, "We can use this money to help out the people. They need it more than we do."

As Felix huffed, Gabriel said "If we have any leftover, we'll see."

While Felix gave out a silent 'yes', Cortanna appeared and said "I'm impressed that the old king had this much."

Looking at the piles of gold, Gabriel was starting to reflect on his life. Every day, he sees the struggle every person is suffering and are in need of help. When he joined the Resistance, he, along with Laura and Jacob, they always put themselves in need of others. Every day, he puts himself on the line and tries to protect as many people as he can. And now with these piles of gold, Gabriel can really help out the people. But deep down, Gabriel knows that the only way to save the people of Albion is to kill Raphael.

He then looks at the others and said "Hey guys."

When Valerie, Felix and Master Chief all look at him, Gabriel said "Let's make a pack right here right now."

As everyone stood there confused, Gabriel said "Let's promise that we will do everything in our powers to save Albion. No matter what happen to us, no matter how high we pay the price, no matter where we go, we have to swear that we will do everything we can do to defeat Raphael."

"Okay," Felix said in an awkward way, "Why are you saying this now?"

Gabriel then said "There will be…people that will try to make us join their side and…"

Felix then said "Okay, I am going to stop you there. Sure, we might be in some situation where we will make difficult choices. But know this, we were chosen to free Albion from this Raphael asshole. And if I was chosen for this, then you don't have to worry about me going to the dark side."

As Gabriel smiled at this, Cortanna's voice said "And don't worry about me and Chief here. Once we made our choice, we don't back out from it."

Valerie then said "The people will need us. So I believe we need to give them hope."

"Then it's settled then," Gabriel said as he stoke his right arm forwards, "For Albion."

Smiling at this, Valerie places her right hand over his hand and said "For Albion."

Shrugging, Felix places his right hand over Valerie's hand and said "For Albion."

Finally, Master Chief places his right hand over Felix's, except the palm of his hand was facing up, and said "For Albion."

All of a sudden, an image of Cortanna appeared in the palm of Master Chief, smiled and said "Alright people, let's get to work."

**And that is it for this chapter! I thought that of Master Chief having the Armor-Lock ability would be badass, so I added in. Anyways, that is it for now and I will see you all next week. Until then, please review!**


	7. Heading to Westcliff

**Hello everyone! ****Now before I start, I have an announcement. Due to the other projects I am working on currently plus one in the process and me going to school, I made update a little slower. I will update, but that will be later on. And sorry in advance that this chapter will be short. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. With that, let us start!**

Chapter 6

When the four Heroes return to the Map Room, Felix said "So where do we start looking for allies?"

Gabriel looks at the map and said "We have several Resistance Headquarters located in several locations. I may need to talk to General Trasker about the situation. With any luck, he can help us."

As he took out his phone and touched the screen, he saw that he had 10 missed calls. Gabriel then said "Huh, I got 10 missed calls. All from…Jacob?"

When he dialed the number to Jacob's phone, a voice on the other end shouted _"Gabriel! Where have you been?! I have been trying to call you!"_

Worried about his friend's tone of voice, Gabriel said "Whoa, hey man, what's going on?"

Jacob replied _"It's your friend! She's gone! One minute, and you are not going to believe this, a Guild Seal appeared out of nowhere, and when Valerie got it, she is gone!"_

Looking at Valerie, Gabriel said "Hold up, let me put you on speaker."

When he did that, Gabriel said "Hey Valerie, Jacob is worried about you."

Wanting to play along, Valerie said "Aw, and here I thought he didn't care."

Surprised to hear Valerie's voice, Jacob said _"What the hell? Was that her?! How did she…"_

"I'll explain later," Gabriel said, "Just be sure to have things ready when I head back. I got a few more people who want to join."

Jacob said _"More? Damn, you must be on a roll. First you bring a vampire and now two more people. Who are they?"_

Gabriel replied "You'll see when we get there. Talk to you later."

When the two friends hanged up, Felix said "Who was that?"

Gabriel replied "He is my best friend. Now come on, we need to get there."

Master Chief then said "One problem: how are we supposed to get to him without drawing any attention."

"He's right," Valerie said, "There must be a way to the base without attracting attention."

Gabriel said "There is a sewerage tunnel outside the city's walls. If we can get to it, we can slip by while avoiding attention."

"Sounds good," Cortanna said, "So how do we get out of here?"

After a moment of silence, Gabriel said "I have no idea."

Right before anyone was going to say something, Valerie was reading the book and said "According to the book, the map acts like some sort of transportation. Just pick where you want to go and it will take us there."

Looking at the map, Gabriel was looking at it until he found Bowerstone City. Praying that it works and it transports them outside the walls, Gabriel reaches for it and he, along with everyone else, disappears into a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Outside Bowerstone City, there was a light near the walls and the four Heroes appeared. Feeling nauseated, Felix was trying to keep balance while the others weren't affected by the teleportation. Looking around, Master Chief looks at Gabriel and said "Where is the entrance?"<p>

After looking around, Gabriel spots and opening and said "Though there. Come on before the Patrol sees you."

Once they all entered, Felix looks at him and said "The Patrol?"

Gabriel replied "They are Raphael's men. They are ruthless assholes who mistreat everyone and use their position to take advantage of everyone's life."

Master Chief shook his head and said "People who serve under order should protect the law and the people. Not to use it for their gains."

Cortanna's voice then said "You said it."

After minutes of walking, they found a ladder leading upwards. Gabriel looks at Felix and Master Chief and said "Stay here, I want to surprise everyone."

While climbing up, Gabriel signals Valerie to follow him and she did. Once he reached the top, the pushes the lid and moves it out of the way. Climbing out of the sewer and helping Valerie up, the look to see Jacob looking at them. He walks up to them and said "What the hell happen? Why is she with you?"

Gabriel said "Jacob, you are not going to believe what just happen."

When Jacob was about to say something, Valerie and Gabriel pulled out their Guild Seals. Looking at them, Jacob said "Why is there two?"

Gabriel replied "Believe it or not, my and Val here were chosen to be Heroes."

A moment of silence has past and Jacob said "Stop playing around."

Valerie said "It's true. While I was chosen to be the Hero of Will, Gabriel here was chosen to become the fourth Hero!"

"A Hero?" Jacob said, "Are you sure?"

Gabriel nodded and said "As it turns out, I am the descendant of King William."

Jacob's eyes widen and said "Shut up! For real?!"

Gabriel nodded and said "And his last name was Sparrow. Same as mine."

Jacob couldn't believe it and said "Well I'll be damned. Who knew you were from royalty."

He then said "So what, does that mean that Laura is a Hero too?"

"I would think so," Gabriel said, "But for now, we need a plan to save her and…"

All of a sudden, a voice from below shouted "Oh for god sakes man! Can you hurry it up?! It is starting to smell down here!"

Then a woman's voice said "I thought you can deal with it?"

Jacob looks at Gabriel with a curious look and said "Are those the new recruits?"

Gabriel nodded and said "Step back for a moment."

When he did that, Gabriel said "As Valerie said, the two of us are Heroes. But what you don't know, it that there are two more Heroes right below us."

As Jacob's eyes widen, Gabriel said "Let me introduce you to the Hero of Skill: Felix Washington!"

On cue, Felix climbed up the stairs and stood in front of everyone. He saw Jacob and said "Sup."

When Jacob raised an eyebrow, Gabriel then said "And lastly, here is the Hero or Strength: Master Chief."

Once he said that, Master Chief made his way to the surface and saw Jacob. The moment he saw Master Chief, Jacob was in complete awe at the size of the Spartan. Seeing the hammer on his back, he was awestruck.

Felix saw this and said "Oh, the big guy gets all the admiration while I am standing here. What the hell?"

Suddenly, Cortanna appeared and said "Too bad."

"Holy crap!" Jacob said in a startled way, "What is that?"

Master Chief replied "She is Cortanna, my AI."

Before Jacob could say anything, Gabriel said "As much as you want to ask questions, but right now we need to gather allies."

Jacob looks at him and said "How do you plan to do that?"

Gabriel replied "We need to talk to Trasker to send out a message to the other hideouts. We need to tell them about our situation. And with luck, they can help us."

"Hate to break it to you," Jacob said, "But that might be a problem."

When Gabriel was about to say something, Jacob said "You see…a couple hours ago, there have been a hack in our communications. Apparently, someone has been listening to our plans."

Gabriela and Valerie were shocked and the vampire said "You don't think that is how they found out about Laura's mission?"

Jacob nodded and said "And there's more. We found a planted bug on our end and it was transmitting signals to the other end. The techs believe that whoever was on the other end was seeing our plans. How a bug got in our base we have no idea. Unless…"

Gabriel caught on and said "Unless there is a mole!"

"What is going on?" Felix asked.

Gabriel looks at him and yelled "There is a mole in the Resistance! Someone has been feeding our enemy valuable information! So that is how they found out about Laura's mission!"

"Calm down," Valerie said, "We can still save her."

She then looks at Jacob and said "Is there another way to communicate with the others?"

Jacob thought about it and said "Well…if you can, you can always travel to the other hideouts by foot."

Everyone gave him a curious look and Felix said "I'm down with that."

Master Chief looks at him and said "And how do you plan on traveling looking like that?"

Cortanna then appeared and said "And not to mention, Master Chief can't go out since he will draw attention."

"It's simple," Felix said, "All we have to do is disguise ourselves. Since me, Gabe and Val are close to being 'normal', we just get some clothes and hit the road. While that, you and Chief here can go back to the Sanctuary and stay there while the rest of us go into town. But you can join us on the road since there will be no one there to see us."

Cortanna thought about it and said "That might actually work. So, where are we heading to?"

Before anyone could say anything, Theresa's voice said _"I may be able to help you."_

As the four heroes look around, Theresa said _"Don't be alarmed. I am speaking to you all through the Guild Seals. It can act as a form of communication. As for what Cortanna said, I have seen a vision to where you can find allies. I see a great arena, one where many battles have occurred."_

Everyone wonder what she meant until Gabriel said "The Crucible!"

Jacob looks at Gabriel in a confused way and said "What about it?"

Felix replied "There is a crazy old lady speaking in our heads."

"_I am not crazy," _Theresa said, _"It is there were the Westcliff Resistance Division is held at. If you want to make yourselves known to Raphael, then you will compete in the Crucible and display your skills to the world."_

She then said _"As for Master Chief, don't worry about your appearance. Though there will be times people will look at you with awe, it will not be enough to draw the Patrol's attention."_

"Still," Felix said, "We will need some clothes to help us blend in."

"I got that covered," Jacob said, "There are spare clothes in the back. Go and help yourselves."

Master Chief then "I cannot remove my armor."

Gabriel said "Why not?"

Cortanna replied "Unless you have a team of engineers and a crane, good luck getting his armor off."

"Wow," Gabriel said, "Okay, that rules out that idea. Alright then, let us refresh ourselves and head on out."

"Can I get some food too?" Felix asked, "I have been eating radiated food for the past two years and I want something fresh."

Gabriel replied "Fine. We'll take 30 minutes then we head out."

After 20 minutes have past, everyone has already taken showers and having a meal before they head out to Westcliff. Since Felix had his Pipboy, it was easy for him to change. He was now wearing a silver shirt, Levi pants and black boots. Off to the side, Valerie was still reading the 'Book of Heroes' while Gabriel was looking at his new sword. Master Chief was just standing there waiting for them to move out.

Felix then said "Hey, I just thought of something. Since that map back at the Sanctuary teleported us here, then can't we use it to teleport to Westcliff instead of walking there?"

Valerie replied "No, it says here that in order to teleport us to different places, we first need to discover them. And since the landmarks change over time, I guess the map resets itself."

"Lame," Felix said, "Guess we are doing this the hard way then."

"Hold on," Valerie said, "Why can't we use any vehicles?"

Cortanna replied "Master Chief's armor weighs close to 1,000 pounds. Unless you have a military issue vehicle and/or a tank, then the vehicles in this timeline better have weigh supports."

"God damn," Felix said, "So much to traveling fast to Westcliff."

Gabriel then remembered something and yelled "Ah crap! I forgot!"

Everyone looks at him and Chief said "What?"

Gabriel replied "We can't enter into another part of Albion without being confiscated for weapons! Meaning if we go in, then we cannot defend ourselves!"

Felix laughed and said "I can sneak in while hiding my weapons in my Pipboy. I don't need to worry."

"Easy for you to say," Cortanna's voice said, "At least you can while the rest of us are stripped of our weapons."

Valerie then said "Not to worry, I got that covered."

Everyone now looks at her and Felix said "How is that?"

Valerie took out her satchel and said "I have this."

As everyone gave her a confused look, Felix said "And how is that going to fit all of their weapons? That thing is too small."

Valerie gave him a disappointed look before looking at Master Chief and said "Can I see you hammer?"

As Master Chief shrugs, he hands her his hammer. And then to everyone's surprise, Valerie effortlessly puts this huge hammer into the small satchel. Shocked at this, Cortanna's voice said "What the hell?"

Valerie shrugged and said "Before I was sealed off, I was given this satchel as a gift from Sheogorath. He is a mad-god who loves bending the rules of reality and uses his powers to turn everything to his chaotic image. Thankfully, he is one of the good Daedric Lords."

"Good?" Gabriel said, "If you consider that good, then I hate to meet the other ones."

"Highly doubt it," Valerie said, "I think, since we are in a new time period, they are all gone."

Reaching inside her satchel, Valerie takes out the Gravity Hammer and hands it to Master Chief. Once he got it, Chief said "Well, that solves one problem."

After spending the last few minutes, Gabriel got up from the seat and said "Okay everyone, time to head out."

Once he said that, Master Chief straightens himself up, Valerie puts on her mask and Felix pressed the button on his Pipboy and is now wearing his Brotherhood Combat Armor. As soon as they were all ready, the four Heroes left the headquarters through the sewers and out the city. And with that, the four of them embarked on their journey to become the Heroes Albion needs.

**And so the Heroes' journey have started! Next time, the road to Westcliff! Until then, please review!**


	8. Arriving at Westcliff: Saving the Slaves

**And now we begin with the Heroes on this first mission together! And in the Fable games, I know you have to shot 50 creatures for you to get some special prize, well I will include a creature on my own for the Heroes to kill. I will explain more of that later. Now let us begin!**

Chapter 7

Two Patrols were walking near the outskirts of Westcliff. Since the 'attack' on Bowerstone Castle, they were ordered to stay on the lookout for this mysterious attacker. As the two of them were walking, one of them turned to the left, thinking they heard something. All of a sudden, he heard his partner gagged. Looking back, his was shocked on what he saw. His partner's throat was slit and blood was coming down. When his partner fell, the other one points his assault rifle in different directions. Having no luck, before he was about to give up, something flew into the air and struck them in the neck. Gasping for air, the Patrol's body just went limp, fell backwards and died on the spot.

Out of nowhere, a voice said in a triumph way "I am fucking awesome!"

Suddenly, Felix appeared out of nowhere and waked up to the corpse and got his Trench Knife. After putting it away, Gabriel, Valerie and Master Chief appeared behind him. Cortanna's voice then said "Impressive. Your armor has its own stealth shield and is able to be active for a long period of time. The UNSC has their own version, but they have a time limit before it recharges."

"Another benefit from my timeline," Felix said.

Looking in the distance with his Victory Rifle, Felix was looking at it when Gabriel said "Hey Felix, can I have a turn with the sniper rifle?"

Felix replied "Absolutely not."

While looking though the scope, Felix saw the town of Westcliff. And in the far edge of the town was the Crucible. Putting away his Victory Rifle, Felix looks at the others and said "Well, I see Westcliff in the distance. I see a few guards near the entrance, but they are not one of those Patrol Guards."

"Good," Gabriel said, "At least Westcliff has its own Law Enforcement."

"Alright then," Felix said, "Me and Chief will go into the town and find a way into the Crucible while you and Valerie go back to the Sanctuary and disguise yourselves."

As Gabriel and Valerie nodded, Master Chief hands Valerie his Gravity Hammer and she then puts it into her satchel. Just then, their bodies glowed in light and disappeared into thin air. Once they were gone, Felix looks at Master Chief and signals him to follow him to Westcliff. Nodding in agreement, Master Chief follows Felix towards the entrance. Once they were near the entrance, Felix pressed the buttons on his Pipboy and changed into his regular clothes.

When they were near the entrance, the guards saw Felix and Master Chief and they gasped in surprise when they saw the large Spartan. Shaking his head, Felix and Chief allowed the guards to look for any weapons before letting them in. Once they were inside, they saw the town of Westcliff in its full glory. Walking through the streets, when they looked ahead, they saw the Crucible. Signaling towards the Crucible, Master Chief walked towards the battle arena while Felix followed him. Looking at the entrance, they saw a very large television on top of the entrance.

As soon as they near the entrance, there was a man standing near the doors. He then stopped them and said "Hold it, I'm afraid I cannot let you enter."

Felix looks at him and said "And why not?"

The man replied "Mostly because we don't allow some nobody into the Crucible. If you want to enter, then go and make a name for yourself and your giant friend."

"What?" Felix said, "That's bullshit!"

"Either that or get lost," the man said.

After a moment of silence, Felix said "We'll be back."

Felix and Master Chief turned around and made their way to the center of the town. Wanting to rest, while Felix took a seat on the fountain, Master Chief remained standing. After waiting a few minutes, a voice said "Hey guys."

When the two of them look up, they saw Gabriel his civilian clothes while Valerie was walking beside him. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, regular Levi pants and black shoes. She was also wearing black shades over her eyes to cover her Vampiric eyes.

As they were near them, Gabriel said "So, have any luck getting into the Crucible?"

Felix shook his head and said "No, apparently they don't allow nobody into the Crucible."

"Great," Valerie said "Now what?"

All of a sudden, Theresa's voice said _"It seems that you have run into a situation. In order for you all to enter the Crucible, you will need to gain the attention of the people of Westcliff."_

"And how do we do that?" Cortanna asked, "Ask around for help?"

Theresa replied _"Yes."_

Hoping for a specific answer, Theresa's voice just vanished.

"Okay then," Felix said, "Now what?"

Valerie replied "I believe we just ask around and see who needs help."

Gabriel said "Okay. Let's split up and…"

All of a sudden, there was a woman's scream. When the four Heroes look, they saw something that caught their eyes. Hoping that they see trouble like a mugging, murder or a robbery. Instead, they saw a…tiny man with orange hair and beard and was wearing a green suit and a tall green hat.

As the tiny man was running, it had a bag of gold coins in his hands and said in an Irish accent "You'll never catch me!"

Running past the Heroes, Valerie said "I may be mistaken, but wasn't that a Leprechaun?"

Before Gabriel was going to answer, Felix said "Follow it! It can lead us to its pot of gold!"

With that, Felix started to chase after it. Cortanna's voice said "Is money always on his mind?"

Gabriel sighed and said "Better follow him."

The three remaining Heroes followed Felix back into the woods. After minutes of searching, they found Felix in his Brotherhood Combat Armor holding the Leprechaun in his left hand. The Leprechaun was struggling to break free, but had no luck.

When the Heroes were near Felix, Gabriel said "Holy crap, it's a real Leprechaun."

The small creature said "Let go of me, you stupid arse."

"Aw," Valerie said mocking it, "It is so adorable when it is mad."

"Shut up, Lassie!" the Leprechaun said, "I ain't letting you get our pot of gold!"

"Our?" Master Chief asked, "There more of you?"

"Aye," the Leprechaun said, "My other 49 brothers are everywhere in Albion collecting gold for ourselves."

"Greedy assholes," Felix said.

Cortanna appeared and said "You're the one to talk."

"But anyways," the Leprechaun said, "You will never find out secret home!"

Suddenly, Valerie's voice said "I found it!"

The Leprechaun's eyes widen and said "How the bloody pint you find it?!"

Valerie replied "Other than the fact that there is a giant door here, it was easy."

When the others saw the door, it was a stone door attach to it, a large four-leaf clover and 50 white gems on it. Still holding the Leprechaun, Felix said "Open it."

The Leprechaun huffed and said "Forget it there, arse wipe. Only me and my brothers can enter without opening the door. Good luck opening it."

"Well," Felix said, "You're no help."

Felix then threw the little Leprechaun into the air, summons his 10mm Pistol and shot the falling Leprechaun in the air. As it was shot, the Leprechaun exploded. Cortanna then said "That was rude of you."

"Eh," Felix said, "Had to be done."

As Gabriel shook his head, he saw the door again, but noticed that one of the gems turned green.

"Hey guys," Gabriel said as he was pointing at the green gem, "One of the gems turned green."

When everyone looked, Valerie said "Maybe killing the Leprechaun activated one of the gems. And maybe the only way for this door to open is if we find the rest of them and kill them."

Felix quickly puts away his pistol and said "Then let's go find them."

"What is it with you and money?" Cortanna asked, "Seriously?"

Felix looks at her and said "We are in a different world where we are broke as hell and need some serious cash. Seeing a real live Leprechaun who so happens to know where a pot of gold is, that is the fastest way to get hardcore cash."

"Maybe later Felix," Gabriel said, "Right now, we need to get into the Crucible. But to do that, we need to make names for ourselves."

Felix sighed and said "Fine, let's head back to Westcliff."

Everyone nodded and started to head back to Westcliff. Once they enter the town, Felix already changed back to his regular clothes and headed to the tavern to get a drink. Thankfully, Gabriel brought a few gold coins to use to spend it on supplies. While Felix and Master Chief were in the tavern, Gabriel decides to go to the Westcliff Resistance with Valerie. After minutes of looking around, Gabriel found the secret base and knocked the secret knock. When the door opened slightly, Gabriel looks around before entering with Valerie. Once they entered, they saw the place filled with rebels. After looking around, they found a man who had black hair and had battle scars all over his face. This person was Lieutenant Stryker.

Stryker looks at Gabriel and Valerie and said "Well, look who it is. Gabriel Sparrow."

Walking up to them, Stryker stood in front of them and said "Let me first say that you have my full condolence. I have heard about Laura."

"That's fine," Gabriel said, "I am going to save her. But I need a favor."

Stryker raised an eyebrow and said "Favor?"

As Gabriel looks at Valerie, she nodded before the two of them took out their Guild Seals and showed it to him. Recognizing the seals, Stryker said "Holy mother of god! Are those Guild Seals! Which means…"

Valerie said "We're Heroes."

Stryker looks at her and said "And you are?"

"Valerie Coldheart," she replied, "I was the one who attack Bowerstone Castle."

Stryker's eyes widen and said "That was you?! Aren't you a Will User?"

As Valerie nodded, Gabriel said "Listen, we need your help."

Stryker looks at him and said "What kind of help?"

Gabriel replied "I need your help to attack Raphael's castle and end his tyranny."

Stryker laughed at him. But seeing their serious faces, Stryker said "Oh wait, you're serious?"

As the two of them nodded, Stryker said "Gabriel, what you are asking for me and my men to do is suicide."

"I know," Gabriel said, "But we are traveling everywhere to find allies to help us. And if this succeeds, then we can end Raphael."

Stryker rubs his chin and said "I don't know. This sounds risky. But…if you can prove yourself the Heroes you are, then you will have my support."

"Thank you," Gabriel said, "Now all we need to do is gain some sort of reputation and then we can compete in the Crucible."

"My boy," Stryker said, "Why do you want to compete in the Crucible when your plan is to stop Raphael's reign?"

Valerie replied "How else are we going to tell him that the Heroes have return and will stop at nothing to bring his rule down?"

"Oh," Stryker said, "I see. Just wait for a second."

After walking up to a computer and typed a few keys, Stryker said "There are two missions available at the moment: one involves freeing slaves while the other is an escort mission. It's not much, but it can help you get started."

"That's great," Gabriel said he got the information into his phone, "Thanks again."

With that, they left the hideout. Taking out his phone, he looks through it and said "According to this, there are bandits holding slaves in Bandit Coast. If we free them, we can at least have some recognition."

Valerie nodded and said "Let's go and tell the others."

After minutes of walking, when they entered the tavern, their eyes widen. On the floor laid a group of men with only Felix and Master Chief standing. But when they saw Master Chief, he was holding a man in their air by the neck. When Gabriel and Valerie were about to intervene, Felix walked around Master Chief and said in a demanding way "Listen up, because I only say this once. You all can talk crap about me and my giant friend here all you want. But no one, and I mean no one, messes around with her!"

As he points towards a nearby waitress, Felix said "If I see anyone of you try to hit on her or do something inappropriate to her, you have to get through me and my friend. Better yet, if we catch anyone of you doing the same thing to any other women, we are going to remove the one thing that makes you all a man!"

After he said that, Master Chief dropped the man, who then proceeded to curl up in a ball and started to whimper. Seeing Gabriel and Valerie, Felix and Master Chief walked up to them and Felix said "Let's go."

While they were walking, Gabriel looks at Felix and said "What the hell was that?"

Before he could reply, Master Chief said "Those men were harassing the waitress."

Cortanna's voice then said "And I scan those men, and believe me, their sexual urges were sky-rocketing."

"Sheesh," Gabriel said, "That's why you defended her."

"Anyways," Felix said, "How did your meeting go?"

"Well," Valerie said, "Same as the Crucible, we have to convince Stryker to join our cause. And the only way to do that is going around and helping the people."

"Right," Gabriel said, "We have two missions: an escort mission and freeing slaves. I say we…"

"Free the slaves," Felix quickly said.

Everyone looks at him and Cortanna's voice said "Wow, that is the first time I hear you agree to something, let allow to free slaves."

Felix replied "I have seen slavery in my future, and let me say, it's not pretty. I have freed countless slaves and killed slavers. So, where are they?"

Gabriel replied "It is located near Bandit Coast. While you guys head out, me and Valerie will suit up. We found some armory in the Sanctuary."

"Okay," Master Chief said, "We will head out and find the slavers."

Once everyone agreed, the Heroes made their way outside the town where Valerie and Gabriel teleported to the Sanctuary while Master Chief and Felix headed to the Bandit Coast. Thanks to an extra phone that Gabriel gave to Felix, he had the directions to head to Bandit Coast with ease.

* * *

><p>Master Chief and Felix were on a cliff overlooking at a group of Slavers with people in cages. It is strange that these Slavers were holding people against their will out in the open and no one was around to notice it. That made both Master Chief and Felix pissed off. Just then, a voice behind them said "What the situation?"<p>

When the two of them look back, they saw Valerie in her armor and mask while Gabriel was wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing a body armor undersuit that was dark blue, Levi pants, black boots and a blue jacket.

Felix replied "There are at least 16 Slavers down there with 9 slaves, three in each cage. They are carrying standardized assault rifles and pistols."

Master Chief then said "The best plan of attack is a sneak attack."

"Alright then," Gabriel said, "Chief, I want you to cause a distraction to lure the Slavers away while me, Valerie and Felix go in and free the slaves. Once we do, then we will join you up and kill the Slavers."

Valerie then said "Are you sure you are going to be alright handling these Slavers by yourself?"

Cortanna's voice then said "We'll manage."

"Alright then," Felix said, "Let's get to work."

_A few minutes later…_

As the Slavers were minding their own business, something flew into the air and saw a giant rock landing on one of them and smashing them. When they look over, they saw a giant man wearing a strange green armor with a giant hammer in his hands. Wanting to attack, all their Slavers aimed their rifles and start firing. Distracted by Chief's distraction, Felix used his invisibility to sneak past them and opened one of the cages. Valerie flew out of nowhere, raised her left hand and used her Frostbite Spell to freeze the lock and open the cage. Finally, Gabriel rushed from behind the camp and used his Hero Sword to destroy the lock and freed the slaves. Once they freed the slaves, a Slaver saw them and aimed their rifle.

Before any of them could react, Gabriel raised his left hand and yelled "Shield!"

Out of nowhere, a barrier of light appeared in front of the three Heroes and blocked the Slaver's bullets. Once they ran out and was about to reload, Gabriel shouted "Blades!"

All of a sudden, six blades of light appeared above Gabriel, aimed at the Slaver and flew towards them, piecing them and they fell over dead. As Felix whistled at that, Valerie smiled at Gabriel and said "That was impressive. You are getting the hang of your spells."

As Gabriel smiled back, Felix said "Hate to interrupt, but the big guy needs our help. Come on!"

With that, the three Heroes charged behind the remaining Slavers. Chief manages to kill three of them, but he had to take cover from their shots. Once they were near, Gabriel turns to Valerie and asked "Can you give us cover?"

When Valerie nodded, both her hands started to glow light blue and started to move her hands side to side. Once she was done charging her spell, Valerie unleashed her Blizzard Spell that created a giants snow storm. While the Slavers were blinded by the snow storm, the Heroes took this opportunity to attack them. Felix takes out his Victory Rifle and fired five shots, which killed five Slavers in the head. Gabriel takes out his Hero Sword and Pistol and starts killing the Slavers. He killed two of them with his sword while he killed two more with is pistol.

And while Master Chief swings his Gravity Hammer across one of the Slaver's body and sends them flying over the cliff and into the ocean, Valerie finished off the last one by shouting **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Once she used her Shout, she sends the last Slaver off the cliff. Looking around, the Heroes managed to kill the Slavers and freed the Slaves. Gabriel smiled and said "Good job everyone, we manage to survive our first mission as a team."

"Great," Felix said, "And most importantly, no one died. Well…except for these assholes."

Cortanna appeared on Chief's right shoulder and said "That may be true. Plus, we got to save those people. Hope that they find their way back."

Valerie then said "So, what's next?"

Gabriel looks at his phone and said "Well, there is an archeologist in Brightwood who needs escort into some tombs. Not the best one, but it will do until then."

"Alright then," Felix said as he reloaded his Victory Rifle, "Let's go to Brightwood."

When they all nodded, the four Heroes made their way to Brightwood to find this archeologist. Who know, maybe they will find an artifact from the past.

**What do you think about the Heroes' abilities? Like one of the reviewers said: Badasses Assemble! And yes, I use** **Leprechauns in this story. I would like to thank Rojoneo once again for giving me that idea. And as for the Heroes killing all 50, I will have brief mentiosn that they killed them instead of actually killing them because, in my view, it will take too much time. That is why, towards the end, the Heroes will kill all 50 and get the reward. I hope you all enjoyed this and I will be back for more. Until then, please review!**


	9. Retrieving an Artifact! Saving a Child!

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for updating this long, I have been studying for finals. But bad news, I am going on my winter break, so I won't be updating for a while. But I promised that we I come back, I will have new chapters to update. Anyways, let's begin this chapter!**

Chapter 8

After a long journey, Gabriel, Valerie, Master Chief and Felix manage to arrive at Brightwood. Felix looks over a Gabriel and said "Hey Gabe, so where is this guy?"

Gabriel looks around and replied "Looks like he is just off the road."

Master Chief looks at him and asked "How are you sure?"

Gabriel replied "Because he is standing near a cave."

Everyone looked off the road and saw a man standing in front of a cave off in the distance. Following where the man is, the Heroes walked up to the man, which he then saw them. He waved his hand at them and said "Greetings, fellow travelers! May I ask for your assistance?"

Valerie crossed her arms and asked "May we ask who you are first?"

"Oh right," the man said, "I am Nigel Lockbottoms, I am an archaeologist from the Bowerstone Museum."

"Okay," Gabriel said, "What is it that you want us to do?"

"Ah yes," Nigel said as he points into the cave, "A source of mine have informed me that there is an artifact inside this cave. Normally, I would go inside. But…um…"

Felix then said "You're too much of a chicken shit to go in there?"

At that moment, Master Chief raised his right hand and smacks Felix on the back of the head. As Valerie laughed at this, Gabriel shakes his head and said "We'll help you through the caves."

"Marvelous boy!" Nigel said, "History will thank you for this."

Felix rubs his head and said "Let's get this over with."

After he said that, the Heroes and Nigel entered the cave. As they enter the cave, they immediately got into their fighting stance as they made their way through the cave. After spending countless minutes of walking, the entered what looks like a temple with an altar in the center of the room. On that altar is a black book that was just sitting on the altar.

Nigel quickly rushed up to it and said in an amazed tone "There it is. It does exist."

"Exist?" Felix said, "What is that book supposed to be anyways?"

"Wow," Cortanna's voice said, "I never thought you would be interested in books."

Felix shrugged and said "Only the ones with pictures on them."

Nigel rolled his eyes and said "This book is the lost 'Book of the Dead', or in better terms, the Normanomicon."

Gabriel's eyes widen and said "You mean THAT'S the Normanomicon? The same book that can bring the dead back to life?"

"Exactly," Nigel said as he reached for it, "Now let me carefully take the book and…"

Valerie then said "Uh sir. I wouldn't do that…"

But Nigel ignored her as he took the book in his hands. All of a sudden, the place started to shake a bit. Just as anyone was about to move, a couple lights fell from the ceiling and implanted them into the ground. Suddenly, a pack of rotting corpses emerged from the ground.

"Okay," Felix said as he turns to Gabriel, "You know creatures of Albion better than us, do you know what these things are?"

Gabriel took out his Hero Sword and said "Yeah, Hollow Men. Nasty things."

"Okay," Valerie said, "Any weakness we need to know."

"Fire," Gabriel said, "And shooting them in the head sometimes works."

Felix summons his Victory Rifle and said "Good enough for me."

With that, Felix starts shooting at the Hollow Men one by one in the head. Each head exploded and the lifeless bodies fell to the floor. Taking out his Gravity Hammer, Master Chief runs into a pack of Hollow Men, slams his hammer and caused all the Hollow Men to stumble back and fall to the ground. As Chief smashes them with the hammer, Felix switches his sniper rifle for both of his 10mm Pistols and starts shooting the ones on the ground.

Off to the side, since Valerie and Gabriel can use magic, Valerie uses her fire-base spells while Gabriel shouted "Inferno!"

As they use countless fire spells at the Hollow Men, more keep on appearing from the ground! Felix then said "We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Gabriel shouted, "Come on!"

Taking the lead, Gabriel and the others, along with Nigel, rushed out of the temple and towards the exit. Along the way, they encounter more Hollow Men. Just as they were nearing them, Valerie took a deep breath and shouted **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

She released a blast of fire that burned any Hollow Men in its way and died on the spot. While some remained standing, Master Chief rushes up to them, swings his hammer and sends them flying away from them, clearing the path. As they were near the exit, more Hollow Men appeared. Felix then takes out a Plasma Grenade, pushes the button and throws it at them. Seconds later, the grenade exploded and the blast destroyed the pack of Hollow Men. Once they were near the cave, more Hollow Men appeared. As everyone groan in frustration, Gabriel takes out his Hero Sword, rushes up to them and starts slashing every Hollow Men in his way.

As the pack closed in on him, Gabriel then shouted "Inferno-Vortex!"

All of a sudden, a mini-tornado surrounded Gabriel's body and fire dance around him. The Hollow Men were being pulled into the tornado and were burning in the process. Once his spell worn off, the dead Hollow Men fell to the floor. After that spell, everyone immediately left the cave. Seeing a nearby boulder, Master Chief rushes up to it, and using his strength, moves it to the entrance of the cave and blocks the entrance.

As everyone let out a sigh of relief, Nigel said "Thank you, for helping me get this book. Heavens know what would have happen if I've gone in it."

Taking out a bag containing 500 gold coin and giving it to Gabriel, he said "Here is a token of my appreciation. Tally hoe!"

With that, Nigel left the Heroes. Once he was gone, Valerie looks at Gabriel and asked "Gabriel, that spell you just used to defeat the Hollow Men, how did you manage to combine two spell perfectly?"

Gabriel looks at the gauntlets and replied "Honestly, I don't know. The spell just…popped into my mind."

"At least you learned a new trick," Felix said, "Maybe later on, you can learn new spells."

Cortanna appeared on Chief's shoulder and said "Doesn't the Book of Heroes explain spells like that?"

Valerie rubs her chin and replied "Maybe, we should head back to Westcliff."

When they all agreed, they held out their Guild Seals and teleported to the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>As Valerie stayed behind the Sanctuary to look up on the Book of Heroes with Master Chief, only Felix and Gabriel returned to Westcliff. Since Gabriel's clothes easily fit in, only Felix changed back to his civilian clothes. Sitting on the fountain, Gabriel took out a picture from one of his pockets. The picture contained a 10 year-old Gabriel hugging a 12 year-old Laura by the neck. The both of them were smiling.<p>

Gabriel sighed and thought _"Don't worry, Laura. I will find you."_

Just then, Felix sat next to him, placed his right arm on his shoulder and said "So, that's your sister?"

Putting the picture away, Gabriel said "Yeah, when we were little."

Seeing his sadness, Felix pats his back and said "Don't worry, we'll save her."

As Gabriel smiles at that, they overheard a woman crying "Someone, please help me."

When Felix and Gabriel looked at the woman, they saw her walking up to one of the guards and said "Did you find my boy yet?"

One of the guards shook their head and said "Sorry ma'am, but they are still asking for the ransom. Don't worry, we are trying our best to get him."

As the woman cried, the guards walked away from her. As Felix gave Gabriel a knowing look, Gabriel nods as the both of them got up and walked towards her. Once they were near her, Gabriel said "Excuse me, ma'am. Is something troubling you?"

The woman looks at them and said "My son, he was kidnapped."

Felix then said "Have you tried waking him up?"

As the woman and Gabriel look at him, Felix said "Get it? Kid napping?"

Gabriel looks at the woman and said "Don't mind him, ma'am. He's an idiot. Can you tell us what happen?"

The woman took out a note from her pocket, gives it to him and said "My son was taken yesterday. They took him from school and left me this note."

Opening the note, Gabriel saw the letter and it read: _Give us 20,000 or your son gets it! Bring us the money at Darkbridge Fort!_

When Gabriel showed Felix the note, his blood began to boil and he said "Lady, don't worry about this. We will get you your son back."

Surprised by their answer, the woman said "Are…Are you sure?"

Gabriel said "We will. And we will be back."

With that, Gabriel and Felix walked out of Westcliff. As Felix pressed the button on his Pipboy and changed into his armor, Gabriel takes out his Guild Seal and said "Guys, we have a problem."

Valerie's voice then said "What's the matter?"

Felix replied "Some assholes took a woman's son and are holding him hostage until she pays them the ransom."

Master Chief's voice then said "We'll be there."

Seconds later, both Master Chief and Valerie arrived. Valerie was wearing a pair of Ebony Gauntlets and an Ebony Helmet that she had in her satchel. Once they got there, Valerie asked "Where is the boy being held?"

Gabriel replied "Somewhere in Darkbridge Fort."

"Okay," Felix said, "Anything you want to tell us what is out here that we should be aware of?"

As they were walking into the dark wood, they heard growls on the trees. When everyone looks around, Gabriel said "I guess this would be a good time to warn you guys about Balverines."

Everyone looks at him and Cortanna's voice asked "Afraid to ask this, but what are these Balverines?"

Just then, the trees started to move on their own. All of a sudden, giant figures leaped from the trees and landed on the ground. These figures stood over 7 ft. tall, had brown/red fur all over their body and have a wolf-like body structure. Their faces were a mixture of human and wolf.

"Ah," Felix said, "I am going to take a guess here and say those things are Balverines."

In total, there were 10 Balverines closing in on them. Felix took out his Victory Rifle and said "Gabe, you and Valerie go on ahead and find the kid. Me and Chief here will take these things on."

Valerie looks at him and said "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, once we're done, we'll me up," Felix said, "Now go."

Nodding, Valerie and Gabriel made their way to the fort. As Felix and Master Chief faced the Balverines, Cortanna's voice said "Well, look at that, Chief. Looks like you get to play with dogs."

Felix tilts his head and said "I think they look like some sort of cat, actually."

"What?" Cortanna asked, "Like a puma?"

Felix replied "Something like that."

All of a sudden, the Balverines start to charge at them. As Master Chief grabs his Gravity Hammer, Felix aims his Victory Rifle and fired three shots at the Balverines. As three of them got their heads blown off, Chief raised his hammer and swings it at two Balverines, which were sent flying into the air. Seeing two more Balverines closing in, Felix aims and fired two more shots and kills them. With only five Balverines standing, Felix switches his weapon to his 2 10mm Pistols and starts firing at the Balverines. Killing one of them, as the remaining Balverines closed in, Chief appear and crushed their heads with the hammer.

Looking around to find anymore Balverines, Felix took a deep breath and said "Looks like that's all of them."

Just then, ten more Balverines swooped down and landed in front of Felix and Chief. Cortanna appeared on Chief's shoulder and said "When are you ever going to be wrong?"

While Master Chief and Felix were facing the Balverines, Gabriel and Valerie were nearing the fort. Taking out his Hero Sword and Pistol, Gabriel and Valerie rushed towards the main entrance. Gabriel looks over at Valerie and asked "You think you can open this?"

Valerie smirked and said "Give me a second."

All of a sudden, her whole body started to turn into mist and made her way through the gate. Once she phased through the gate, the doors opened inwards and Valerie appeared on the other end. Motioning to follow her, Gabriel follows Valerie into the fort and saw five Bandits rushing towards them. Gabriel aimed his Hero Pistol and starts firing at three Bandits in the head, killing them on the spot. Valerie's hands started to glow light blue, raises her hands at the remaining Bandits and uses her Frostbite Spell to freeze the Bandits in ice. Once that happened, a few more Bandits appeared and charged at them.

When they were near them, Valerie took a deep breath and shouted **"LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

Her Shout encased the Bandits in solid ice. After that, Valerie said "Looks like we need strengthen ourselves."

Valerie then shouted **"MID VUR SHAAN!"**

All of a sudden, Valerie's body as well as Gabriel's body started to glow blue. Gabriel felt stronger than before. He looks over at Valerie as she said "Battle Fury Shout, allows me and my allies to become more powerful than before."

"Wow," Gabriel said, "Thanks."

Gripping his Hero Sword, he said "Now let's find that kid."

Nodding in agreement, Gabriel and Valerie made their way through the fort killing every Bandit there was. After a few minutes of fighting the Bandits, Gabriel and Valerie made it to what looks like a battle arena. Looking around, Valerie spotted the little boy inside a steel cage. Just as she was about to free the kid, a large Bandit landed in front of them. The large Bandit was carrying a giant axe and started to charge at them. When the Bandit was near, Gabriel held out his hand and shouted "Shield!"

A barrier of light appeared in front of him and blocked the Bandit's attack.

Valerie then raised her right hand and uses her Sparks Spell to electrocute the Bandits. In rage, the Bandit starts swinging his axe at her, but Valerie manages to dodge his attacks with ease. When the Bandit swings his axe on her one more time, Gabriel jumps in front of him and blocks his axe. With enough strength, Gabriel manages to push the Bandit back. As the Bandit regained his balance, Gabriel looks at Valerie and nods at her. When she nodded back, the two of them looks at the Bandits and prepared their attack.

As Valerie took a deep breath, Gabriel puts away his Hero Sword and his gauntlets starts to glow. Just as Valerie was about to use a Shout, Gabriel shouted "Inferno-Force Push!"

Valerie then shouted **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Her Fire Breath Shout combined with Gabriel's combined spell burned the Bandit alive and knocked him away from them. Once the Bandit was knocked out, Valerie and Gabriel looks over at the steel cage and walks up to it. Raising his Hero Sword, Gabriel swings it downward and opens the cage. Once the gate was open, when they were about to get the kid, the boy was taking a few steps back in fear. Wanting to comfort the boy, Valerie takes off her Ebony Helmet and showed herself.

As the boy was awed by her beauty, Valerie said "Don't worry, young one. We are here to take you to your mother. You want that?"

When the boy nodded, Valerie reached out her arm to him and said "Come with us and we will talk you."

As the boy reached Valerie's hands, he saw the Bandit getting up with his axe in his hands. When the Bandits starts charging at them, the boy shouted "Look out!"

Valerie and Gabriel turns around to see the Bandit about to attack them when there was a loud…

_**Bang!**_

The head of the Bandit exploded as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Wondering where the shot came from, they heard a voice off in the distance shouting "Right in the fucking head!"

Both Gabriel and Valerie look off in the distance and saw Felix fist bumping with Master Chief standing next to him. Gabriel shakes his head before saying "Come on, let's get the kid home."

* * *

><p>The four Heroes were making their way back to Westcliff. The boy was happily laughing as he was on top of Master Chief's shoulders. Cortanna laughed inside Chief's helmet while everyone made their way towards the entrance. As they made their way to the center of the town, everyone just gasped at the sight. Felix knew where this was going and said "That's right, we went out of our way to save this kid."<p>

"Jesus Christ, Felix," Gabriel said, "Stop showing off."

When he saw the woman, Gabriel said "Ma'am, we found your son."

As he motion Chief to bring the boy down, Chief nodded as he picked up the boy and brought him down. The boy then rushed up to his mom and gave her a hug. Gabriel felt happy that the mother is reunited with her son, just wish that he could be reunited with Laura.

Just then, someone from the crowd said in a surprised way "Holy shit, they save the mayor's son!"

Still having the moment, Felix said "That's right, we save the…"

But then he stopped when he heard that. In fact, the Heroes looked at the woman and yelled "Mayor?!"

The woman nodded and replied "Yes, I am Mayor Kate Anderson. I cannot thank you enough for you four to go out of your way to save my son."

"_Oh shit," _Gabriel thought, _"We unknowingly saved the mayor's son!"_

"Please," Kate said, "If there is anything I can do to repay you, feel free to ask."

Valerie shook her head and replied "Oh no, ma'am. We are…"

"Actually," Felix said, "There is something you can do for us."

Everyone looks at him as Chief said "What are you thinking?"

"Felix," Gabriel said, "I swear if you ask for money…"

But to their surprise, Felix said "Me and my friends here want to compete in the Crucible."

Kate was surprised by Felix's request and asked "Are you sure?"

Felix nodded and said "We have been wanting to get in there, but your guards didn't want us in there."

"Well then," Kate then, "Consider it done then."

"Great," Felix said as he looks over at the others, "Come on, guys. We have a Crucible to attend."

Gabriel, Valerie and Chief all shook their heads at Felix. But he did manage to get them into the Crucible, which they were trying to do since they first got to Westcliff. And now it is time for them to reveal themselves as Heroes!"

**It looks like the Heroes are about to enter the Crucible! Will they manage to win every challenge that it will throw at the Heroes, or will they fall? Next time: The Heroes enter the Crucible! Until then, please review! **


End file.
